Le Pari
by Omya-chan
Summary: Une dispute de trop éclate entre Sanji et Zoro. En "bons" mecs, ils font non, pas une baston un pari stupide. Oui, mais ce pari ne cacherait-il pas un jeu plus secret et dangereux? – Reprise de la fic de Blue Nessae en espérant lui rendre hommage et faire plaisir aux lecteurs qui la suivaient :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, alors voilà tout d'abord cette fic n'est pas de moi (du moins pas les deux premiers chapitres), son auteure c'est Blue Nessae mais malheureusement cette fic a aussi été abandonnée et personnellement ça m'a beaucoup chagriné car j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire… :s

Alors voilà, après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains j'ai demandé à l'auteur si elle m'autorisait à la terminer à sa place et elle a dit OUI ! :D

Je vais donc vous publiez le premier chapitre écrit par Blue, ce soir et le second la semaine prochaine (étendons les plaisir chers amis… nan me tuer pas !). De façon à ce que j'ai moi-même le temps d'en écrire la suite, ce qui va être un véritable défi… je pense bien y rajoutez un lemon pour celles que ça intéresse :p (oui, oui je parle de vous au fond là avec les grands sourire de perverse !)

xD bref aller profitez bien et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi laisser des reviews à l'auteur car après tous ces deux premiers chapitre son le fruit de son talent :) !

Paring : ZoSan (\!/ attention Yaoi \ !/)  
Disclamer : Les deux premiers chapitres sont de Blue Nessae et les personnage malheureusement à ce radin de Oda-san qu'on adore toues…

A partir de maintenant Omya-chan et sa conscience se taisent et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ouaaaaaaiiiiis! Je suis la première! Je suis la première! Ok, en vérité, cette fanfic n'était absolument pas prévue pour être postée ici. Au départ, je l'ai écrite pour être publiée dans mon fanzine. Seulement, à chaque fois que je passe dans le coin, cela me donne le cafard de voir que personne n'a été capable de pondre une fanfic sur un de mes mangas préférés! Grrrrrr, méchants fans! Ah, je me dois de vous prévenir, je suis fanfictieuse de yaoi à l'origine, donc...  
Homophobes s'abstenir!  
Sinon, les précautions d'usage: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

...  
Désolée, gros coup de déprime... (Je les veuuuuuux!)  
... mais appartiennent à la Shueisha.

Le Pari  
ou  
les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

«_Répète un peu si tu l'oses !  
— Je vais me gêner !  
— Alors vas-y !  
— Hors de question que je bouffe de ce truc.  
— La raison ?  
— Je n'aime pas le vert.  
— T'as vu tes cheveux ?  
— Les légumes verts, pauvre idiot !  
— Ils sont toujours moins écœurants que ta couleur, crétin fini !

— ...  
— T'es mort !»

Zoro dégaina, Sanji jeta sa cigarette. VLAN! Nami les mit à égalité par K.O.

«_Vous allez arrêter vos bêtises, oui ou non ?  
— Immédiatement Nami-chérie !  
— Sale petite peste.  
— Parle pas comme ça de la jolie Nami, ignoble barbare !»

Zoro renifla avec mépris.

«_On dirait un gentil petit toutou bien brave, qui fait le beau en bavant et agite la queue dès qu'il voit sa maîtresse. En fait, c'est bien ce que tu es : un clébard qui aboie mais ne sait pas mordre.  
— Là...»

BLAM!

«_C'est pas bientôt fini? J'en ai marre, je me tire! Je vous laisse à vos enfantillages.»

Nami sortit de la cabine en portant son assiette et son verre. Juste avant que la porte ne claque, les quatre garçons et Chopper l'entendirent bougonner

«... de vrais mômes.»

Puis ce fut le silence.

«_Bon débarras ! grogna Zoro.  
— Tu l'as fait fuir, abruti.  
— Arrête ton char d'amoureux transi, attardé manifeste !  
— Elle a oublié son dessert...»

Les deux hommes se retournèrent à temps pour voir Luffy fourrer une énorme part de gâteau dans sa bouche distendue.

«_LUFFY! C'EST LA PART DE NAMI-CHÉRIE !  
— TU NOUS CASSES LES PIEDS AVEC TA NAMI CHÉRIE !  
— POURQUOI, T'ES JALOUX ?»

SLASSH... Une mèche blonde glissa à terre. Une veine palpitait au front de l'escrimeur.

«_Non mais ça va pas la tête ?  
— Sanji a raison, renchérit Usopp. Vous prenez tout ça beaucoup trop à cœur! N'est-ce pas Luffy ?  
— Passe-moi le rhum.  
— Jamais... je... ne... serai... jaloux... pour... cette... sale... petite... peste. PIGÉ ?  
— Alors c'est pour moi.»

Sanji ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire. Zoro et Usopp le regardèrent d'un air choqué et bouche bée, l'horreur en plus sur le visage du premier. Luffy et Chopper se contentaient d'une moue perplexe.

«Bien sûr ! Continua Sanji, fier et impassible. Quel homme ne désirerait pas posséder mon corps ?»

La mine de deux des pirates s'allongea d'un pied. Les deux autres retournèrent au gâteau auquel plus personne ne faisait attention. Retrouvant l'usage de leurs membres, Zoro fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'Usopp pointa Sanji du doigt en bégayant :

«_Tu... tu... tu es...  
— Le plus grand dragueur qu'ait connu la piraterie ! Vu mon charme et ma maestria, aucun homme ne peut rivaliser avec moi dans le domaine de la séduction. Et sûrement pas une espèce de grand dégingandé à tête de petit pois !»

Le front empourpré, Zoro hurla :

«_O.K, on règle ça d'homme à homme ! Suis-moi.  
— Où ?  
— Sur le pont, abruti ! On ne va quand même pas se battre dans la cuisine.  
— Oh, un instant, j'ai cru que... Enfin, d'homme à homme, après que j'aie vanté ma beauté et mon élégance...»

Le rouge se répandit sur les joues de l'escrimeur, ce qui jura horriblement avec ses cheveux.

«... tu voulais...»

Sanji avança d'un pas, Zoro recula de deux.

«... enfin, tu vois...»

Luffy et Chopper continuaient à s'empiffrer.

«... avec moi...»

Zoro, coincé contre la table et les yeux exorbités, crispa ses doigts sur Wadô Ichimonji alors que le souffle du blondinet frôlait légèrement son menton. Les yeux bleus le dévoraient, le scrutait avec gourmandise, guettant une réponse de sa part. L'escrimeur déglutit avec difficulté. En face de lui, deux lèvres soyeuses s'entrouvrirent lentement.

«... te mesurer dans un concours de drague.»

Deux grands BOUM. Usopp et Zoro s'étaient ramassés.

«_Crétin !/ Imbécile !  
— Bein quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?»

Zoro souffla, rassuré bien qu'agacé :

«_Désolé, mais ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas.  
— Tu veux dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles ?  
— MAIS NON ABRUTI !  
— Ah... Alors avoue-le.  
— Quoi ?  
— Que tu es mort de frousse à l'idée de perdre la face lorsque je prouverai à tous que je te suis supérieur. Et pas qu'un peu !  
— Peuh ! Pour ces sottises, je te laisse volontiers le titre. Roi des débilités...»

Usopp intervint alors :

« _ Alors tu déclares forfait devant Sanji ?  
— JE NE DÉCLARE PAS FORFAIT PUISQUE JE NE JOUE PAS ! Occupe-toi de tes oignons ou je te les élime en fines tranches !»

Usopp regretta d'être intervenu.

«_Alors, quelles sont tes conditions ? demanda Zoro, subitement décidé.  
— Tous les coups sont permis.  
— Le but ?  
— Être le premier à embrasser Nami-chérie.  
— QUOI ?»

Les hublots vibrèrent sous les ondes de choc cumulées de deux voix. Luffy et Chopper levèrent la tête, cheveux et fourrure impeccablement tirés en arrière, puis la replongèrent dans leur assiette. Enfin, assiette... Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'ils s'en passaient.

«_Pourquoi elle ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me plaît absolument pas !  
— Justement, c'est parfait pour toi ! L'important dans le jeu de séduction est de garder la tête froide...  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, là...»

Les coupa de nouveau Pipo. Le pirate se retrouva tout à coup avec sur la tête la bosse qui lui pendait au nez depuis tout à l'heure.

«_De toute façon, je reviens sur ma décision. Hors de question que je séduise cette petite fourbe. Trouve autre chose.  
— Froussard.  
— Répète!  
— T'as peur des femmes, des vraies.  
— Je ne supporte pas cette fille, pourquoi ferai-je ça ?  
— On dit que l'amour est très proche de la haine, tu le savais ?  
— Vraiment ? À ce jeu-là, autant avouer tout de suite que tu es amoureux de moi, non ?»

Sanji resta la bouche grande ouverte, rougit légèrement et se tourna vers ses fourneaux.

«_Ne dis pas de bêtise, reprit-il en ôtant une casserole du feu. Pour ma part, le duel a déjà commencé. Si tu n'y prends pas part, je considérerai cela comme une victoire pure et simple. Et tu seras bon pour en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
— Ou des tiens.»

Zoro soupira.

«_Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix avant d'avoir obtenu ce que tu veux, n'est- ce pas ?  
— Gagné!» dit Sanji en faisant volte-face, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Zoro resta de marbre. Usopp s'avança vers lui, le front et les yeux baissés, son menton pincé entre deux doigts, dans l'attitude typique d'une pose communément nommée : « du-mec-ténébreux-qui-sait-tout-ou-croit-tout- savoir-et-se-la- pète. »

«_ Si tu veux, Zoro, tu peux bénéficier de la connaissance et de l'expérience d'un véritable séducteur...  
— Qui t'a dit que je l'aiderai ? Le coupa Sanji d'un ton mordant.  
— Sois pas aussi égocentrique ! Y a pas que toi qui plais aux filles.  
— Tu veux dire... Que tu lui donnerais des conseils ?  
— En effet, c'est ce que je vais faire! Et tu verras que malgré sa maladresse et ses cheveux, c'est lui qui gagnera !  
— Tu paries ? demanda Sanji, hilare.  
— Malgré mes cheveux, hein ?»

Usopp devint livide tout à coup.

«_Euh... Bon, Zoro, premier cours ce soir dans nos quartiers, d'accord ?  
— Hé, les gars ! Soyez sympa, attendez-moi pour le commencer, d'accord? lança Sanji.  
— Moi aussi, moi aussi !  
— Luffy? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ?  
— Bah... Si Sanji est là, il fera sûrement des sandwichs, pis des en-cas, pis des gâteaux, pis des cocktails, p...  
— C'est bon! On a compris !  
— ... our tenir le coup !  
— Et pourquoi j'en ferai pour tout le monde ?  
— Pas tout le monde, juste moi !  
— D'accord... Pourquoi en ferai-je juste pour toi ?  
— Bah, tu peux t'en faire pour toi aussi...  
— Luffy...  
— Parce que je suis le capitaine !  
— Parfois on se demande comment on fait pour être sous tes ordres...  
— Pareuceuh queuh c'est moi le-plus-cos-taud !  
— Pffff...»

Sanji souffla et se tourna vers Zoro. Ce dernier observait fixement Luffy, et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Puis, prenant conscience d'être lui-même l'objet d'une attention particulière, il lança à Sanji un regard mauvais et sortit de la cabine. Mais même la porte fermée, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les cris d'accusation d'Usopp qui constatait avec dépit que pas la moindre miette n'avait échappé aux deux tourbillons sur pattes.

L'après-midi passa lentement, se traînant d'autant plus que la soirée était attendue. Enfin, le moment arriva. Cette nuit-là, le silence des cieux sombres et des sphères allumées fut troublé par d'immenses éclats de rire saccadés, limite hystériques, et Sanji se réveilla le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur.

Le Vogue-Merry continuait tranquillement son bonhomme de chemin sur la Route de tous les périls. Ce vaillant petit navire fendait bravement les flots, se moquant de la chaleur qui s'abattait sur son pont, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de son équipage: Luffy, Chopper et Pipo, n'en pouvant plus après une bataille d'eau mémorable, s'étaient effondrés à même les planches. Nami inspectait ses précieux mandariniers et Sanji la suivait de près, l'éventant avec une immense feuille de palmier (ce qui faisait très romantique, d'après ses dires...). Seul Zoro bravait la canicule, soulevant imperturbablement ses haltères en un rythme régulier. L'unique fille de la bande fut celle qui brisa le lourd silence emplit par le crissement des grillons, je veux dire la cacophonie assourdissante que faisaient les garçons en ronflant :

«_Sanji, tu peux déplacer celui-ci d'un mètre vers la droite, s'il-te-plaît ?  
— Tout de suite, Nami-chérie!  
— Laisse, je vais le faire.»

Nami et Sanji se tournèrent vers Zoro, étonnés. Le blondinet afficha un grand sourire moqueur tandis que Nami fronçait les sourcils, puis agita la main en disant :

«Bof, si tu y tiens, pourquoi pas.  
— Si cela te fait plaisir, il ne m'en faut pas plus, tout ce que tu me demanderas me conviendra, Nami» Fit Zoro avec ce qui se voulait un sourire séducteur.

La jeune fille resta interdite, puis haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers la proue :

«Fais ça bien, surtout.»

Zoro prit la pelle, son courage à deux mains et se mit à creuser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !»

Nami, blême, contemplait le trou béant dans lequel reposaient des lambeaux de racines. Puis elle tourna ses regards vers l'arbre, enfoncé dans le sol comme un piquet, qui penchait dangereusement. Son incrédulité s'estompa un peu, ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle avait la bouche béante. Elle la ferma dans un claquement de mauvais augure. Enfin, ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à un Zoro en sueur, le polo ruiné par la terre et les morceaux de verdure qui s'y étaient incrustés, le pantalon ne valant guère mieux. Vaguement conscient que le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de la propriétaire, il éprouva un intérêt des plus subits pour les outils avec lesquels il s'était escrimé pendant près d'une heure.

«_ZORO! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS ?»

Puis sans attendre :

«_Quand on ne sait pas jardiner on ne se propose pas pour une opération aussi délicate ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Je peux savoir ? Regarde, il est foutu à présent ! Et c'était un de mes plus beaux spécimens ! Il venait tout juste d'atteindre son plein développement ! Quel imbécile... non, l'imbécile c'est moi pour t'avoir laissé toucher à mes plantes... quel crétin tu fais ! Vraiment, comment...  
— C'EST-BON-TAIS-TOI-J'AI-COMPRIS !»

Les conseils d'Usopp contenaient entre autres les recommandations de ne jamais contredire la femme qu'on désirait séduire, ni, surtout pas, lui crier dessus, mais c'en était trop pour Zoro. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une injure de plus de la part de cette petite peste.

«_C'est bon, sois tranquille ! Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je déteste le jardinage, alors va pas t'imaginer que j'ai fait ça pour le plaisir. Et je laisse tomber. Ras-le-bol, merde ! Franchement, si dès le début ça se passe comme ça, autant arrêter la casse tout de suite ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter alors que tu ne savais pas ce que je valais avec une pioche et de te tirer sans même venir de temps en temps venir jeter un coup d'œil ? T'es sure que t'y tiens tant que ça à tes légumes ? Parce que c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné.»

Nami le regarda avec des yeux ronds s'éloigner vers les quartiers des garçons. Un silence impressionnant déploya sa chaise longue sur le pont, troublé seulement par les gloussements étouffés de Sanji et d'Usopp.

«_Je ne devrais pas, fit le long nez en se tenant les côtes. J'ai parié sur lui et vu que je l'ai conseillé hier, j'ai une chance sur deux pour m'en prendre une, mais c'était trop...  
— WOUAHAHAHAHA !» éclata Sanji dans un fou-rire gargantuesque.

Cependant, il se calma bien vite.

«_Bon, je vais aller le voir, dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Si on le laisse trop longtemps dans cet état d'esprit, il va vraiment vouloir arrêter, et je me marre trop pour laisser faire ça !  
— Bon courage mec !  
— Merci, mais c'est plutôt d'inspiration dont je vais avoir besoin.» Sur ce, il sauta sur ses pieds et prit le chemin que Zoro venait d'emprunter.

Sanji poussa la porte. Les quartiers des garçons, comme toutes les pièces dotées de hublots et situées près du niveau de la mer, étaient plongés dans la pénombre jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Le plafond, lui, se trouvait illuminé par les rayons dansants du soleil que l'eau réfléchissait. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent, Zoro demeura introuvable. Quelques instants plus tard, il le repéra, accroupi dans l'obscurité de derrière le canapé, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. L'escrimeur le fixait, le regard mordant et aiguisé. Sanji se mordit les joues. Ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer ! Il s'approcha. Zoro se renfrogna. Le blondinet laissa un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.  
Arf arf ! Mais c'est qu'il est trop trognon avec son petit air dépité ! Bon alors, je m'amuse un peu ou pas ? Allez hop ! Et puis..."

«... Comment t'as fait pour t'en mettre jusque dans les cheveux ?»

Ouah le regard ! Maman j'en ai les genoux qui tremblent. Tiens, Géant vert ouvre la bouche, il a arrêté de bouder."

«_On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas crié assez fort ou l'amour n'a d'oreilles que pour son objet ? Je laisse tomber. Kapout. Terminé. J'préfère encore perdre un pari stupide que d'avoir à subir ce genre de... d'humiliation débile et pénible une nouvelle fois.  
— Faut dire que t'as pas vraiment la main verte, à défaut des cheveux.»

Regard noir.

«_Je peux savoir qui t'a soufflé cette brillante idée ?»

Regard nuages-d'orage-qui-lancent-des-éclairs et dents roulement-de-tonnerre.

«_Usopp.»

Là, pensa le blondinet, t'es mort, mon vieux Usopp. Comme quoi t'avais raison ! À moins que tonton Sanji n'arrange le coup... Le problème, c'est qu'il ne joue son rôle de chevalier servant qu'auprès des zolies demoiselles en détresse..."  
Pendant ce temps, Zoro était retourné dans un silence obstiné.  
À têtu, têtu et demi..."

Sanji se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posa ses pieds sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et sortit son paquet de clopes.

«_T'en veux une ?»

Nouveau regard noir sans plus de mâchoires desserrées. Le cuistot risqua un coup d'œil discret et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

«_T'as jamais essayé, c'est ça ?  
— Bon sang, mais t'es encore là, toi ? J'ai pas été assez clair, ou ta cervelle est tellement embrumée par ce poison que tu ne comprends plus ce qu'on te dit ?»

Pour toute réponse, Sanji lui tendit la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

«_Va y, tu vas voir, c'est dégueulasse mais ça détend.  
— Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment lourd comme mec ! On te l'a déjà dit, ça, au mo- hum...?  
— Ouais» fit le blondinet, fermant le clapet de l'autre en lui glissant entre les lèvres l'extrémité humide.

Zoro inspira profondément sous le coup de la surprise et s'étouffa à moitié. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle pour une énième invective, Sanji commenta :

«_Bien, il faut toujours y aller franco la première fois. Ça brûle sur le moment, mais la douleur s'atténue rapidement, tu vas voir...»

Petite pause, un instant de répit pour juger l'adversaire... Grande inspiration, et on se lance dans l'arène :

«_C'est comme pour les filles.»

Nouvel étranglement de monsieur Muscles.  
Il n'est décidément pas fait pour le tabagisme, celui-là... Ça ne fait rien, poursuivons comme si de rien n'était.

«_Les premières fois que tu tentes de séduire une fille, l'enthousiasme te fait brûler les étapes, tu ne sais pas bien t'y prendre et le manque d'expérience te fait perdre tous tes moyens. Tu t'y crames les doigts. Puis petit à petit, l'habitude venant, tu oublies de te concentrer sur chaque geste, de réfléchir à chaque parole pour agir avec naturel. Et c'est à ce moment que ton charme se révèle au grand jour. Tu deviens un soleil rayonnant vers lequel se tournent les plus belles fleurs dont la Terre est couverte.»

Sanji quitta le centre du canapé pour se rapprocher de Zoro. Il se tenait à présent face à son profil. L'escrimeur, étant enfin parvenu à avoir un semblant de contrôle sur sa cigarette, reposait sans plus de retenue contre le mur, le corps entièrement détendu.  
Ça lui fait de l'effet à ce point-là ? Sans rire, il faut vraiment qu'il se tienne éloigné du tabac... Remarque, la prochaine fois qu'on me demandera de quelle manière on peut vaincre à coup sûr Zoro Roronoa, j'aurai la réponse :

«_Offrez-lui une clope avant le combat, et ce sera la cigarette du condamné.»..."

Les yeux mi-clos, Zoro tira une rapide bouffée, puis se tourna vers son camarade.

«_Les fumeurs sont censés se tenir compagnie, non?  
— Si. T'as raison, j'vais m'en griller une aussi.»

Sanji sortit une deuxième cigarette du paquet, la porta à sa bouche d'une main et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Zoro de l'autre. Le jeune escrimeur eut un mouvement de recul vite maîtrisé et laissa Sanji approcher son visage du sien. Le blondinet avait noté malgré lui le frémissement de la peau au contact de la sienne, la dilatation des pupilles sous l'effet de la surprise et enfin l'abandon à son égard de la cigarette et des lèvres qui la tenaient. Une sensation familière lui tordit les entrailles. Une sensation qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir pour un homme. Il se rejeta vivement en arrière. Zoro le regarda, un peu perdu.

«_Je t'ai brûlé ?»

Oui. Profondément."

«_Non, j'ai reçu une cendre dans l'œil.»

Géant vert l'observa encore quelques secondes, soupçonneux, et finit par lâcher le morceau. Il se cala de nouveau contre le mur et dit, comme s'il reprenait une conversation qui n'avait jamais été interrompue :

«_J'accepte de poursuivre le pari. Mais je refuse de continuer à draguer Nami.»

Intérieurement, Sanji soupira. Ce serait certainement moins amusant, mais ça valait mieux qu'un arrêt pur et simple.

«_Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. Je peux bien te faire cette petite concession.»

Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir aux nouvelles modalités.

«_À la prochaine île qu'on abordera, on se mettra à la recherche d'une fête de village ou d'un bal quelconque, et le concours reprendra. Il concernera l'ensemble des jeunes filles qui seront présentes. Ça te va ?»

Zoro eut une petite moue boudeuse en éteignant sa cigarette contre sa semelle.

«_Oui. C'est mieux.»

Sanji sourit et, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, se pencha vers lui, la main tendue vers les cheveux poussiéreux. D'un geste vif, l'escrimeur lui saisit le poignet.

«_Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?»

Mazette, rapide la vitesse avec laquelle il se remet..."

«_Rien, juste vérifié s'il s'agissait bien de tes cheveux ou si du gazon avait poussé sur ton crâne.  
— Crétin.»

Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

«_Où vas-tu ?  
— Ça te regarde ?  
— Disons que si tu sors faire la peau à Usopp, il faudra que je prépare une portion de moins au dîner, ce soir.  
— Dans ce cas, sers-nous du rab' plutôt...» dit Géant vert, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Mais il faut croire que le ciel était avec Usopp ce jour-là. Alors que Zoro réapparaissait sur le pont, Luffy se mit à s'égosiller : une terre était en vue. L'escrimeur s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du capitaine.

«_C'est quoi comme île ?  
— Tiens, tu as fini ta petite crise ?  
— O.K., c'est bon Nami, pas la peine d'en rajouter... Bon, c'est quelle île ? Reprit-il tandis qu'un ricanement retroussait les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
— Magallian.  
— Elle est habitée ?  
— À quoi te sert de demander le nom si tu ne connais pas la géographie de la Route ?  
— Elle est habitée ?  
— Oui, mais nous ne visiterons pas ses villes ce soir, ni demain. À la limite, on pourrait y être demain avant la tombée de la nuit.  
— Elle est si grande que ça ?  
— Non. La difficulté réside dans les courants très forts et contraires à notre cap. Même si on ne veut pas accéder aux ports de Magallian, on ne peut les éviter. Et comme notre capitaine a décidé de visiter le port principal et l'île elle-même, nous descendrons deux fois à terre: demain dans la matinée et après-demain soir, si tout se passe bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois chercher un endroit où mouiller cette nuit.»

* * *

Voilà comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué j'ai fini par couper le chapitre 1 en deux parties et je ferais sans doute de même pour le second chapitre parce que là j'en suis quand même à 15 pages worlds et à peine à la moitié du chapitre de Blue Nessae -_-'. Je posterais donc plus rapidement la suite promis ) voyez le côté positif vous avez maintenant droit non pas à deux chapitres mais à 4 garantis ! Plus la fin et le lemon promis par moi-même xD !

Bonne vacance à tous et oubliez la tite review pour m'aider à trouver l'inspiration ;) !


	2. Chapter 1 P2

Hello voilà donc la deuxième partie du chapitre 1 du Pari !  
Encore merci à Blue Nessae pour m'avoir autorisée à reprendre cette fiction et bonne lecture à tous !

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M (mais le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite, t'inquiète Pep's, je promets en revanche qu'il sera bien citronné :p)  
Disclamer : L'histoire à Blue Nessae, les notes de l'auteure à moi (nananananère !) et le reste, bas à Oda-sama quoi -_-…

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1 partie 2 :

Le lendemain matin, l'équipage se scinda en trois équipes. Usopp et Nami restèrent sur le bateau et Chopper ne voulait pas quitter Luffy. Sanji et Zoro formèrent donc le dernier groupe. Lorsque ces deux-là se mirent en route, on put suivre leur progression sans aucune difficulté : des nuées d'oiseaux s'envolaient sur leur passage, effrayés par leurs engueulades. Après une bonne heure de marche, les deux pirates arrivèrent à une cascade. Un torrent leur barrait la route pour se jeter dans un dénivelé assez important. Mais apparemment, les autochtones devaient avoir leurs habitudes dans le coin puisqu'un tronc d'arbre avait été posé de façon à relier les deux rives. Zoro s'accroupit pour ôter ses chaussures.

«_Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu risques de glisser si tu ne les retires pas.  
— Je risquerais surtout de m'abîmer les pieds ! Hors de question. Contrairement à certain, mon corps est mon arme, et j'en prends soin !  
— À coups de bains moussants ?  
— Parce que mon charme est une protection ! Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir des femmes.  
— Avance au lieu de débiter tes âneries.»

Ses chaussures sur l'épaule, Zoro fit un premier pas assuré sur l'arbre et continua de même. Sanji le suivit, montrant un sens de l'équilibre de qualité équivalente. Seulement, il arrive parfois que Zoro ait raison (ND'Omya-chan : je ne sais pas vous mais moi cette phrase m'a choqué xD). Et ce fut le cas cette fois-ci : à mi-tronc, la semelle de Sanji dérapa. Cet incident fort fâcheux avait pour cause l'humidité de l'écorce de cet arbre de la famille des palétuviers formant un angle approximatif de quatre-vingt quatre degrés avec les berges du torrent et autorisant de ce fait la circulation d'une rive à l'autre, écorce imbibée par la fine mais compacte brume provoquée par la chute de quelques centaines de litres d'eau à la seconde, l'humidité, donc, qui entraîna un manque d'adhérence aux conséquences citées ci-dessus relativement désagréables. En d'autres termes, le blondinet se cassa la figure contre le dos de Zoro, s'agrippa à sa ceinture et l'entraîna dans une chute d'une bonne douzaine de mètres. Leur atterrissage, ou plutôt leur amerrissage, fut digne d'une méga-bombe et des plus beaux plats.

Sur le Vogue-Merry:

«_Nami, c'était quoi ce boucan ?»

L'interpellée reprit son geste et porta la tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres.

«_Aucune idée. On aurait deux détonations consécutives mais le bruit était trop faible. Espérons que ces quatre imbéciles n'aient aucun problème.  
— Hé ! Les appelle pas comme ça !  
— Bof, il est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt futés...  
— Bien, fit Ussop avec un grand sourire satisfait.  
— ... comparés à celui qui est resté.  
— Hé !»

Sanji jaillit de l'eau avec grâce et ébroua ses cheveux, sa tête illuminée d'une myriade de gouttelettes. Zoro regagna la surface plus péniblement et reprit son souffle d'une façon peu discrète, (style cachalot qui émerge).

«_Sanji, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?»

L'interpellé nagea vigoureusement vers la berge du petit lac dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

«_Ça va, râle pas. C'était rigolo, non ? Et puis ça nous change, moi de mes "bains moussants", et toi de ton absence de bain tout court...»

Arrivé près de la rive, il se releva. Les vagues clapotaient contre lui à la hauteur de ses cuisses. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux collaient à sa peau. La chemise transparente, gorgée d'eau, soulignait les lignes courbes et fermes de son torse, les mamelons dressés par la fraîcheur de l'élément. Des mèches d'un blond sombre venaient taquiner ses lèvres. Il en saisit une dans sa bouche et l'enroula autour de sa langue, sans autre pensée que ce que cette sensation avait d'agréable. Imitant ce mouvement de son corps tout entier, il se tourna vers Zoro, étonné par le manque de réaction de ce dernier. L'escrimeur avait pris pied lui aussi. Et si sa coiffure aplatie lui allait moins bien — elle lui donnait un air de chien battu — il aurait fait fureur auprès des midinettes à une soirée T-shirts mouillés. Sanji sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui. De nouveau cette sensation familière... Il se dépêcha de la repousser et masqua son trouble en en rajoutant une couche.

«_Tiens, tu ne réponds pas? Monsieur Petit pois fait le légume ?»

Mais son ricanement mourut lorsqu'il vit la pâleur inhabituelle de l'autre.

«_Lâche-moi, Sanji» articula péniblement Zoro.

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste incertain, qui insista plus que de raison au niveau du front.

"Hmmmm... Beaucoup mieux..." pensa le cuistot juste avant de se mettre mentalement une baffe monumentale.

«_La chute fut trop dure pour toi ? Fit-il, mi-inquiet, mi-moqueur.  
— La ferme, j'te dis !»

Zoro voyait trouble. Ses jambes, lourdes et cotonneuses, le soutenaient avec difficulté. Et, par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud ! Il ôta son Tee-shirt. Lentement, trop lentement. Mais pourquoi avait-il tant de difficulté à bouger ? L'esprit préoccupé par ces muscles ankylosés sans raison apparente, il ne remarqua pas le regard de Sanji, brillant et rageur. Géant vert tombait la chemise de façon suggestive, d'une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle, presque lascive. Mais pourquoi diable prenait-il autant de temps pour enlever ce simple vêtement ? Il voulait lui montrer ses progrès en strip-tease ou quoi ?

"Tiens, bonne idée! Je n'ai pas encore essayé ça sur Nami... Attends, c'est quoi ce truc ?"

Une bestiole était accrochée à un des omoplates de Zoro. On aurait dit un croisement entre une sangsue et un serpent, jaune à rayures noires, avec une clochette en bout de queue. "Baaah, c'est dégueulasse !..."

«_ Zoro, t'as quelque chose dans le dos.»

Mais Zoro semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
"Houlà, il va vraiment mal ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie ?"  
À présent, la sueur troublait ce qui restait de vue à l'escrimeur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses jambes ne pourraient bientôt plus le porter, il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau. S'il restait là à attendre, une fois son corps complètement pétrifié, il finirait par se noyer. Parce que ce ne serait pas l'autre idiot qui le regardait tranquillement se transformer en statue vivante qui l'aiderait, ah ça non! Surtout pas ! Non mais quel imbécile... Tout à coup, Zoro sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, comme un geste apaisant lui intimant de se calmer. Leur contact était agréable, rafraîchissant dans cette fournaise où il était enfermé. Les doigts glissèrent vite le long de son torse, pour affermir leur prise autour de sa taille. Puis une matière, du tissu humide, vint frotter contre son ventre. Il bascula en avant...

… sur l'épaule de Sanji, qui se releva et s'éloigna rapidement vers la rive. Alors que le blondinet l'atteignait, il entendit un petit "Plof !" et se retourna. La bestiole avait abandonné son panier- repas.  
"Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Il s'est complètement affalé sur moi, je n'ai même pas eu à le tirer. À le tirer avec mes mains ! Non, je veux dire... À le tirer pour... Enfin, dans le sens de... Merde ! Mais comment je fais pour penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?"  
Peut-être parce qu'une peau brune et souple caressait sa joue. Peut-être parce qu'une effluve de mer et d'été embaumait son fardeau. Peut-être parce que celui-ci, du fond de sa douleur et de son inconscience, poussait des gémissements caractéristiques d'une toute autre situation. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser au corps de Géant vert vu le poids que celui-ci pesait !

* * *

Des jambes musclées, ça sert à plein de choses dans la vie. Ça permet de courir vite, de développer un style de combat tout à fait personnel, de courir vite, de sauter loin, de courir vite, d'avoir une bonne circulation, de courir vite, de pouvoir se mettre en short sans complexe, de courir vite, d'avoir moins mal quand on s'épile, mais surtout de courir vite. Sanji arriva au Vogue-Merry en un temps record, d'autant plus qu'il se trimbalait un sacré paquet sur le dos. Usopp s'agita beaucoup, Nami cria bien plus, cependant, elle fut d'une efficacité bien supérieure. Quand Luffy et Chopper rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, ils apprirent que Zoro avait été mordu par une bestiole dégoûtante et venimeuse, qu'il allait être assez mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, qu'en ce moment il se reposait et que Sanji le veillait. Chopper se précipita pour vérifier le diagnostic de Nami. Luffy, lui, retint : "Zoro au lit, repas pas prêt." Aussi, comme la seule chose qui aurait pu l'intéresser n'était pas pour tout de suite, il suivit les pas de Chopper.

Sanji n'était pas en bas. Il avait dû remonter préparer le repas en entendant les deux pirates rentrer. Nami et Chopper étaient au chevet de Zoro. Ce dernier reposait dans le canapé, les hamacs n'étant pas vraiment commodes dans ces cas-là. Surtout quand le malade se démène pour défaire ses liens. Luffy, stoïque :

«_Pourquoi vous l'avez attaché ?»

Nami soupira et répondit d'un air excédé :

«_Môsieur refusait de se tenir tranquille !  
— Vous vouliez lui faire des piqûres ?  
— Mais non ! S'il bouge, les effets du venin se raviveront et il fera une rechute...  
— Ce qui retardera d'autant sa guérison, termina Chopper. Tu l'as bien soigné Nami.  
— Ce n'était pas si compliqué...  
— Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'essayais d'être poli.»

Chopper continua tandis que Nami fulminait derrière lui :

«_Ce qui est vraiment remarquable, c'est que Sanji n'ait pas tué la Sangsue alors qu'elle était encore accroché à Zoro.  
— Toi aussi ça t'étonne ? Mais, à bien y réfléchir, Sanji est un garçon intelligent, quand il n'y a pas de fille dans les environs...»

Nami parut soudain très lasse.

«_Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser la manière forte pour enlever le parasite ?  
— Il m'a dit que des voyageurs lui avaient parlé autrefois de parasites qu'on trouve sur la "Route de tous les périls" et qui tuaient leurs hôtes lorsqu'on essayait de les en ôter... Ah !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Tu ne trouves pas que cette pièce est calme ?  
— Bein, il y a un malade qui dort...  
— Étrangement calme pour une pièce où se trouve Luffy ?»

Saisis d'une appréhension soudaine, tous deux se tournèrent lentement vers le canapé. Luffy, à la lumière de l'unique chandelle posée sur la petite table, gribouillait le visage de Zoro assoupi. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Chopper tenta un rapide et peu efficace : «Attends, Zorr...» avant que ses mots ne soient soufflés par une tornade signée Nami.

«_LUFFY ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Zoro est malade et il a besoin de SOMMEIL ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ENCORE ?»

Zoro, réveillé en sursaut, cogna son front contre le menton de Luffy et retomba sur l'oreiller en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Luffy fut jeté à terre.

«_Tiens, les liens sont desserrés, on dirait..., dit nonchalamment Nami.  
— Essaie un peu de les refaire, sorcière !» fit Zoro en retirant promptement ses mains de ses yeux afin de donner plus de poids à ses menaces.

Et en effet, son regard noir en imposait.

«_Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester planter au lit, continue à t'agiter, énonça sentencieusement Chopper. Et puis, ils l'ont déjà fait...»

Alors, une voix gutturale se fit entendre dans la pièce et résonna contre les planches du navire.

«_Oui, ils y arrivèrent, mais avec peine. Même ainsi diminué...  
— Qui est diminué ?  
— ... même ainsi diminué, le terrible pirate Zoro, escrimeur hors pair et ennemi personnel de l'invincible Œil-de-faucon...  
— Comment ça 'invincible' ?  
— ... restait difficile à maîtriser. Mais heureusement pour les membres de l'équipage apeurés, le capitaine Usopp était là !  
— Heureusement pour vous tous que j'étais à demi tétanisé !»

Nami détailla pour Chopper, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intervention d'Usopp :

«_Sanji a dû le plaquer sur le canapé le temps qu'on l'y liait. Puis Zoro s'est endormi comme une masse. C'était mignon tout plein, on aurait dit que notre dragueur invétéré berçait le grand convalescent...  
— Bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat... grommela Zoro.  
— C'est pourtant la spécialité du blondinet, non ?  
— D'ailleurs, en parlant de plat, reprit Usopp, j'étais descendu vous dire que le dîner est serviAAAARRGH !»

Luffy venait de lui sauter à la gorge.

«_ET POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔÔÔT ?»

Pouf !

«_JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL Y A UN MALADE ICI, DONC SI VOUS POUVIEZ VOUS LA FERMER ! Dixit le renne géant qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.  
— Pas de problème... firent deux voix de concert.  
— Bien.» fit Chopper en reprenant sa taille normale.

Sanji apparut à la porte, un bol fumant à la main.

«_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les gars ? La soupe est en train de refroidir !»

Un souffle soudain passa dans ses cheveux et caressa son visage.

«_Euh, il n'y avait pas Luffy avec vous...»

Deux nouveaux coups de vent.

«_... Nami ?  
— Bon, j'y vais avant que la bande d'estomacs sur pattes n'ait tout mangé.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie. Ta part est bien au chaud dans la marmite.  
— Et la marmite ?  
— Sur la cuisi... ni... èrde !  
— Je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder alors. Je vous laisse, les hommes. Essayez de ne pas vous étriper.  
— Comme si j'étais capable de frapper un grand blessé...»  
Nami lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendus avant de quitter la pièce.

Zoro et Sanji restèrent seuls. Géant vert, dieu du Nil, se releva et ôta les bandelettes qui étaient restées accrochées à ses épaules. Le blondinet regarda les liens glisser sur le torse dénudé. La lueur de la chandelle rendait la musculature plus découpée et faisait étinceler la large cicatrice qui déchirait la poitrine. Dans leur chute, les bandes de tissu soulignaient un corps travaillé et dur, masquaient une aréole pour la révéler une demi-seconde plus tard, et au fur à mesure s'amassaient en un petit tas qui cachait le nombril, juste devant l...

«_Tu me files ma soupe ou pas ?»

Sanji cligna des yeux.

«_J'attendais... commença-t-il.  
— T'attendais quoi ?  
— Tes remerciements, évidemment.  
— ... Tu peux répéter ?  
— Voyons, je t'ai sauvé la vie.  
— Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu m'avais écouté.  
— Glisser sur un tronc d'arbre mouillé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
— Surtout aux crétins qui gardent leurs godasses !  
— J'aurais pu te laisser te noyer !  
— Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?  
— T'aurais préféré ?  
— Au moins, je n'aurais plus eu à te subir !  
— Je t'aurais suivi jusqu'en Enfer !  
— Je t'aurais hanté jour et nuit !»

Les deux hommes, tremblants de fureur, se fixèrent, réalisant avec horreur le sens de leurs dernières phrases. Sanji, les joues empourprées, posa le bol sur la table basse.

«_Tiens, mange lentement ou tu vas encore m'accuser d'avoir voulu te tuer si tu t'étouffes.»

Zoro ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer le cuistot avec attention. Celui-ci, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, prit la direction de la porte.

«_Merci.»

Le mot tomba dans le silence. Un sourire ténu fit frémir les lèvres du blondinet.

«_Tu sais que t'as du feutre sur le visage ?»

Puis il sortit.

Le lendemain soir, le Vogue-Merry accosta au port de Cotonnade. Comme l'état de Zoro nécessitait qu'ils restent quelques temps en ville, Luffy ne fut pas autorisé à sortir. Manquerait plus qu'il se livre à son sport favori, tiens ! Non non, pas la baston, vous savez bien, le ramassage de tous les militaires qui traînent dans le coin... Et ce fut d'autant plus dur de le retenir que la fête du village battait son plein à leur arrivée. Il resta à tourner en rond sur le pont en pestant contre son sort cruel quand il n'était pas en train de se faire prendre par Nami en flagrant délit d'évasion. Cependant, son supplice n'était rien comparé à celui de Zoro, obligé à garder le lit et de cesser ses séances d'entraînement : il avait bien essayé de faire quelques exercices, mais Chopper avait surgi d'on ne sait où pour lui tomber sur le dos en le traitant d'inconscient. Il avait alors décidé de suivre les indications du toubib à la lettre : plus vite il serait rétabli, plus vite il pourrait retourner soulever ses haltères. Et non, sa sagesse n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement un peu trop vigoureux il voyait débarquer Nami, Chopper ou Usopp qui lui perçaient les tympans de leurs hurlements. Non, non...

Deux jours de convalescence forcée et surveillée plus tard, Sanji lui rendit à son tour visite.

«_Tiens, lis ça, Zoro. Ça va te remonter le moral.»

Géant vert déplia le papier qu'on venait de jeter sur ses genoux. Il avait pour en-tête : "GRAND BAL DE CLÔTURE".

Lentement, le regard de Zoro alla du prospectus au cuistot et du cuistot au prospectus.

«_Pour la fête, je suis des vôtres, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ramènes une annonce à propos d'un bal. Ce genre de truc, c'est bon pour les minaudeuses et les m'as-tu-vu effémi... nés...»

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme il comprenait soudain à quoi le blondinet faisait référence.

«_Ça y est ? T'as compris ? Qui dit "bal" dit "bon plan drague" ! Toujours prêt à honorer ton pari ?  
— Je ne sais pas danser.  
— Oh ! Et tu arrives à l'avouer sans embarras ?  
— J'ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû apprendre.  
— Et maintenant, tu en vois l'intérêt ?  
— Va mourir.»

Sanji eut un sourire carnassier :

«_Donc tu abandonnes ? J'ai gagné ?  
— Rêve pas ! Chopper m'a interdit de quitter le lit avant après-demain.  
— Tiens, ça tombe bien, c'est le jour du bal.  
— Ouais, sauf qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne avant, non ?  
— Et Poil-de-concombre est trop faible pour faire un petit effort avant la date prévue ? À moins qu'il n'ait peur de mettre Chopper, la mignonne petite boule de poile, en colère ?  
— Arrête tes salades ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.»

Sanji poussa un soupir, l'air faussement dépité.

«_Tu sais, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, tu peux me le dire, à moi.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Et bien, que ce ne sont pas les femmes que tu préfères...  
— QUOI ?  
— Bah oui ! À chaque fois que je te parle de séduire une jeune fille ou que je te propose de t'apprendre comment faire, les quelques modestes astuces d'un Don Juan reconnu, tu refuses. Que veux-tu que j'en déduise ?  
— Parce que tu déduis quelque chose, toi ?  
— C'est fou le temps libre qu'on peut avoir lors de la cuisson des plats. Ça permet de cogiter, de lire des romans policiers...  
— OK, j'ai compris ! C'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens, si je vais à ce bal et que j'y danse, tu mets de côté ce genre d'accusation une bonne fois pour toutes, pigé ?  
— Pigé. Tope là ! répondit le cuistot en lui tendant la main. Je viendrai te filer des leçons demain après-midi, histoire que tu puisses récupérer pendant encore un jour, p'tite nature.  
— Crétin ! Dégage !» cria Zoro en lui lançant un coussin à la tête.

Sanji l'esquiva et s'enfuit en riant, ferma la porte derrière lui. L'escrimeur se laissa retomber dans son hamac, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux pétillants.

Le lendemain, après la vaisselle de midi, Sanji se rendit dans les quartiers des garçons. Usopp l'accompagnait, tandis que Luffy et Chopper jouaient aux cartes (enfin, le renne essayait d'apprendre à son capitaine...) sur le pont. Ils trouvèrent Zoro debout, en train de faire quelques mouvements pour vérifier que tous ses muscles répondaient bien.

«_Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais en désignant Usopp du menton.  
— Il m'a assuré qu'il savait se servir d'une guitare et nous avons besoin de musique, non ?  
— Il est surtout venu se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade !  
— Y a aussi de ça comme idée, répliqua Long-nez, hilare.  
— Bouffon ! Je vais te...  
— Éh oh! On touche pas au musicien, d'accord ? Nous avons besoin de lui.  
— Oui, comme dit le cuistot ! fit un Usopp dont les genoux jouaient des castagnettes.  
— Bon, après, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, mais en attendant, pas touche !»

Le pirate devint aussi blanc que la grand-voile.

«_T'es prêt ? Usopp, tu nous joues un rythme lent, histoire que je ne me fasse pas tout de suite écrabouiller par les péniches de monsieur.  
— Au moins, j'arrive à les mettre l'une devant l'autre sans me casser la figure, moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?»

Sanji avait saisi la main de Zoro et l'avait posée sur son épaule, avant de passer une des siennes sur les hanches de l'escrimeur et de réunir les deux restantes en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Géant vert poussa une exclamation de surprise et tenta de récupérer sa droite pour la mettre dans la figure du blondinet. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et resserra son étreinte.

«_Désolé, mais il est coutume pour les débutants de se voir confier le rôle de la demoiselle. C'est le plus simple et le plus courant en apprentissage !  
— Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
— Et manquer ton expression ? Hors de question.  
— Tu me gonfles, lâche-moi.  
— Allons, il faut bien que tu apprennes.  
— Et arrête de me tenir comme ça.  
— Et puisqu'on y est...  
— ET ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER !» crièrent-ils ensemble à Usopp qui reprit instantanément un visage impassible et se remit à jouer le plus sérieusement du monde.

«_Bon, on y va ?  
— OK, finissons-en, dit Zoro avec une tête de chien qu'on emmène se faire piquer.  
— Content de te voir aussi enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir !  
— Si ça ne te va pas, on peut toujours laisser tomber, râla-t-il. Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?»

Le contact des mains du cuistot n'était pas particulièrement déplaisant, mais désagréable pourtant : il le troublait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi... Peut-être le maintien à la fois ferme et léger, quand on n'a connu que des coups. Peut-être ces doigts qui descendaient un peu plus que de raison... Sanji l'entraîna dans une valse. Simplifiée, certes, mais tournoyante et enlevée. Au départ, Zoro eut du mal à le suivre. Puis, guidé par des gestes prévenants et une voix douce et encourageante, il parvint petit à petit à prendre le rythme et à placer le bon pas au bon moment. À son grand soulagement, le cuistot ne se moquait pas de lui. Tout au contraire, il se montrait d'une délicatesse dont Géant vert ne l'aurait jamais cru capable à son égard.

«_Bon, puisque tu m'as l'air rodé, passons à quelque chose de plus corsé, d'accord ?»  
— Euh...»

Petit pois ne semblait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, convaincu.

«_Usopp, tu nous joues un tango, s'il-te-plaît ?»

L'interpellé ouvrit des yeux ronds :

«T'es sûr ? Un tango ? Avec Zoro ?  
— Ça te pose un problème ?  
— Non, non, répondit-il précipitamment.  
— Pourquoi, c'est quoi un "tango" ? demanda Géant vert, soupçonneux. Ça se danse comment ?  
— Comme ça, fit Sanji en le serrant de plus près. Tu vas voir le nombre de minettes que tu peux tomber avec cette danse, c'est impressionnant, un must de la séduction !»

Zoro répondit par un borborygme inarticulé. Cette proximité ne lui convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Et encore moins lorsque le blondinet commença à se frotter à lui sans aucune retenue. Derrière le son de la guitare il entendit le rire étouffé d'Usopp et se jura de régler ses comptes avec lui dès que toute cette comédie serait terminée. C'est alors qu'il sentit la jambe du cuistot se glisser entre les siennes et sa cuisse lui caresser l'entrejambe. Il suffoqua et se raidit, complètement perdu.  
Usopp envoya la guitare valser à son tour et sortit en courant, les deux mains sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser devant la tête que tirait Géant vert et qu'il ne serait très bientôt plus en mesure de contrôler. Si Sanji n'avait pas été aussi calme et sûr de lui, l'escrimeur l'aurait allongé à coup sûr. Mais il avait une expression très professionnelle et concentrée sur le visage, qui fit taire les doutes du jeune homme. Le blondinet se mit à fredonner et ils continuèrent à danser, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Tout à coup, Zoro sentit son partenaire se détacher de lui, le vit rester un instant dans le flou pour brutalement se carapater à toutes jambes hors de la cabine. Celui-ci lança un vague : «Merde, le repas» avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Petit pois se tourna vers la pendule suspendue au mur. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Sanji était aussi consciencieux dans son travail. Commencer les plats cinq heures à l'avance, c'est ce qui s'appelle être passionné ! Ou peut-être l'estomac de Luffy y était pour quelque chose ?

Enfermé dans la salle de bains, le blond défit fébrilement sa ceinture et arracha son pantalon qu'il envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce, rapidement suivi par un caleçon d'une jolie couleur mauve. Il posa sa main sur son érection et la pressa, s'obligeant à se calmer. Bordel! Il s'était promis d'en finir avec ça ! Il pensait qu'il se maitrisait assez maintenant pour pouvoir danser avec l'autre empaffé sans que cela n'ait aucune conséquence.  
"Et ça n'aurait pas dû en avoir si je ne m'étais pas frotté à lui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'offrir un petit plaisir sans gravité. J'aurais dû résister à cette envie. J'aurais dû m'y rendre sourd. Et aveugle au corps qui se mouvait contre moi, qui se balançait en rythme. Dont je pouvais sentir à travers les tissus de nos vêtements la musculature développée qu'il entretient avec une telle attention. Ce corps à la peau souple et brune, au goût salé. Cette légère odeur de sueur cuivrée, pas trop forte mais présente, témoignant de ses efforts pour suivre mes pas, collé à moi. Mes cheveux lui caressant la joue, seule séparation entre nos deux visages. Sa main reposant dans la mienne. La pression de sa gauche sur mon épaule, son bras qui m'entourait. Et le bout de mes doigts qui descendaient sans que je puisse les retenir, ne parvenant pas même à leur en vouloir pour leur désobéissance. Et qui frôlaient ses fesses si fermes. Et son désir contre le mien lorsque je glissai ma jambe entre ses cuisses et ramenai ses hanches contre mon bassin... Rhââââââ..."  
Sanji se mordit les lèvres. La main au départ posée sur sa virilité dans le but de l'apaiser était à présent crispée autour.  
"Il ne faut pas..."  
Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur tout son long, se caressant d'un geste distrait.  
"Non..."  
L'image du jeune homme aux cheveux d'un vert profond revint à son esprit, accompagnée du souvenir de son torse plaqué contre le sien.  
"Ou juste une fois, juste une dernière..."  
Ce début d'érection qu'il avait si habilement suscitée pressée contre la sienne. Le cuistot s'empoigna d'un geste décidé et expert. Quand il sortit de la cabine, quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient légèrement roses et le contenu d'un pot de baume avait diminué.

Zoro n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Sans doute le tintamarre de la fête — elle ne pouvait être que plus bruyante que les autres soirs, puisque jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait gêné en rien —, à moins que ce ne soit le trac du lendemain. Ou cette autre sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à situer.  
"Rhaaaa ! Quel est l'imbécile qui a inventé les hamacs et le triple idiot qui les a installés dans cette cabine alors qu'on pourrait avoir des couchettes qui ne menacent pas de se retourner à chaque fois qu'on bouge ?"  
Et arriva ce qui devait arriver : à force de s'agiter, il se retrouva scotché au le plancher, le visage collé au bois.  
"Bon, ras-le-bol ! Je vais faire un tour sur le pont, ça me calmera."  
Il passa son pantalon et sortit sous les ronflements de Luffy et de Chopper.  
"Sanji et Usopp doivent encore être à la fête" déduisit-il avec une pensée apitoyée pour son capitaine, toujours confiné sur le navire par sa faute.  
Sur le pont, l'air frais lui remit les idées en place; l'atmosphère moite des quartiers des garçons l'avait couvert d'une légère sueur et le changement se marqua sur sa peau en d'imperceptibles frémissements. Près de la cabine servant de cuisine et de salle-à-manger brillait une étincelle rougeoyante. Zoro entreprit de traverser le pont. La silhouette de Sanji se découpait nettement sous la pluie d'argent que répandait la lune. Il était appuyé sur la balustrade, sa veste posée à côté de lui, et regardait l'horizon. Sans un mot, l'escrimeur s'approcha de lui et sans un mot, le blond damoiseau lui tendit une cigarette au bout humide d'alcool et s'en ralluma une. Du coin de l'œil, le cuistot détailla le torse nu du jeune homme, dont les scarifications renvoyaient la pâle lueur de l'astre lunaire.

«_Tu as bu, constata ce dernier.  
— Ouais. Les étoiles ne sont-elles pas plus belles lorsqu'elles dansent ?»

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, bercé par un doux zéphyr et le crépitement des vagues.

«_C'est cool de ta part de prendre mes insultes comme ça.  
— Je ne vais pas me raser la tête pour toi, non plus !»

Les lèvres de Sanji s'entrouvrirent. Son rire éclata comme un grelot qui tinte, clair et joyeux. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa main, lissant ses cheveux. Il resta ainsi, rêveur, le regard perdu au lointain, quelques mèches blondes rebiquant entre ses doigts, le visage baigné par la lune et les lames blafardes du reflet de l'astre sur la mer. À son tour, l'escrimeur contempla le jeune homme du coin de l'œil :  
"L'ivresse lui va bien. Il est moins prise de tête."  
Puis, le visage de marbre, parlant sans qu'un seul de ses muscles ne paraisse bouger, le blond reprit dans un murmure :

«_Je parlais de ces allusions dont tu ne veux plus entendre parler.  
— Ah.»

Une mouette passa, coiffée d'une auréole.

«_Bah, à part la mise en doute de ma virilité et de ma puissance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mal le prendre.»

Sanji le regarda bouche bée et les yeux ronds :

«_Tu plaisantes ?»

Puis ses yeux devinrent ternes.

«_Non... J'oubliais que tu n'es pas marin à la base, mais maître de sabre.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?»

Le cuistot soupira.

«_T'as déjà entendu parler de la croyance selon laquelle une femme sur un navire porte malheur?  
— Non.  
— Et bien, il existe une superstition débile qui veut qu'une jolie fille n'ait pas sa place sur un bateau parce qu'une présence féminine attire la tempête ou la bonace. Il y a encore quelques dizaine d'années, qua nd une femme voulait voyager, elle devait s'habiller et agir comme un homme, tu te rends compte?  
— Heureux temps où je n'aurais pas eu à me taper Nami ! dit Zoro sarcastique. Mais quel est le rapport ?»

Formulant mentalement sa réponse, le cuisinier avachi sur la balustrade sentit ses viscères se tordre sous un feu d'acide et un goût âcre se répandre dans sa gorge, brûlant son œsophage et jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. La saveur du dépit qui refait surface, accompagné de son lot d'angoisses et de rancune. Et le mélange d'alcools qui noyait son estomac donnait un cocktail détonnant avec son amertume pour mèche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit conscience de son geste et remit son masque badin :

«_Les hommes qui... Enfin qui préfèrent... Qui apprécient d'autres hommes. Ceux-là sont perçus comme des émasculés, des tourtes sans pâte. Pire même. Comme un cuistot qui se serait tranché un doigt en coupant son gigot ! Il abandonne ses droits, son honneur et les faveurs que lui a faites la vie pour servir de femelle à un autre. Il est donc pire qu'une femme. Bien pire. Une femme, la pauvre, n'a pas demandé à naître fragile et démunie, et c'est à l'homme de la protéger. Un homme qui aime ses semblables se met volontairement dans cette position de faiblesse. Aucun marin digne de ce nom n'est comme ça, dévié. Du mois aucun ne l'avouera, il ne pourrait plus remettre un pied sur le pont d'un navire. Car si une fille porte malheur, lui, apporte une poisse plus noire que l'étoupe.»

Zoro l'interrompit :

«_C'est complètement stupide !  
— Mais c'est logique. Enfin, une logique de superstition, mais une logique quand même. Nul ne peut le nier.  
— Rien à foutre des superstitions.»

Sanji sourit :

«_S'ils pensaient tous comme toi...»

L'escrimeur lui lança un regard suspicieux.

«... les choses seraient plus faciles pour ces types, termina le cuistot un peu trop rapidement.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, à ces types, que les autres marins les regardent de travers ? demanda Géant vert du ton de celui qui continue la discussion parce qu'il n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire.  
— Tu m'écoutes des fois ? Je t'ai dit qu'on ne les laissait plus monter sur un bateau ! Un marin au chômage, voilà ce que ça leur fait ! Un marin qui n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de vivre bercer par les vagues, de frémir lorsqu'il voit son navire demeuré seul au monde, perdu loin de toute terre, et de dormir au milieu d'une immensité de nuages noirs et de leurs éclairs argentés.  
— Je ne te savais pas aussi poète ! fit Zoro, ironique.  
— Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas marin de cœur mais de hasard. C'est pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un véritable pirate, mais juste un guerrier qui profite des circonstances, qui prend ce dont il a besoin là où il le trouve, sans raison et sans passion ! Un mercenaire, quoi...  
— Exact. J'ai suivi Luffy parce que j'ai une dette envers lui, et maintenant parce que je m'amuse bien. Mais mon seul but est de devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde, peu m'importe le reste.»

Sanji éclata de rire et demanda, mauvais :

«_C'est quoi délire ? Une frustration de gosse ou une promesse faite à un mourant ?  
— Un peu des deux.»

Le rire du blondinet stoppa net.

«_Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Et ne rajoute rien !» poursuivit-il en voyant Sanji ouvrir la bouche d'un air contrit.

Le bruit des vagues se fit plus sourd. Le cordage et les voiles claquèrent sous le vent qui forcit.

«_J'espère qu'il fera beau demain soir, fit le cuistot sur un ton badin.  
— Bizarre, je pensais exactement le contraire.  
— Ouais, t'as raison. Bizarre...»

L'escrimeur glissa un coup d'œil complice vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Le blondinet lui adressa un petit sourire mi-narquois, mi-joyeux auquel Zoro se surprit à répondre. Il l'effaça immédiatement, mais trop tard. Sanji l'avait vu et ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus franchement en une moue amusée.

«_J'ai soif. Je vais nous chercher une bouteille. Toi, le grand malade, tu restes ici.  
— Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de me saouler avec toi ?  
— L'alcool, c'est comme les cigarettes. C'est meilleur quand quelqu'un nous accompagne !»

Le cuistot tourna les talons sans attendre la répartie. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, deux bouteilles dans chaque main et une sous le bras.  
"L'ivresse le rend optimiste" pensa Géant vert.

«_Bourré comme tu es, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te descendre deux bouteilles ?  
— Deux bouteilles et demie ! Ouaip monsieur !  
— T'as pas oublié quelque chose dans ce cas ?

— Des chopes, crétin. Je ne partage pas le même goulot que toi !  
— Bah, si tu ne veux boire que deux bouteilles, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.  
— Parce que tu crois que je vais te filer ma part ?  
— C'est ça ou tu vas nous chercher des chopes.  
— J'suis pas ton valet, minus !  
— "Minus" ? Je te prends quand tu veux, bouffon vert !  
— Ah ouais ?  
— Ouais !»

Sanji laissa tomber les bouteilles qui roulèrent en tous sens. Il saisit celle qui venait de taper contre son pied et la brisa contre la balustrade.  
«On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?» demanda Zoro sur un ton de mépris. La voix glacée et distante refroidit instantanément le blondinet.

«Je...» commença-t-il, honteux, en fixant le tesson qu'il tenait dans la main. Il le jeta dans la mer. «Je crois que j'ai trop bu.  
— Je crois aussi. Laisse tomber les chopes et vas t'allonger, je sifflerai les bouteilles qui restent à ta santé.  
— C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu penses que je suis un mauvais buveur, c'est ça ?  
— Je crois que tu as une bonne descente mais que ça te monte vite à la tête. Comme avec les filles. Ou que tu as quelque chose à oublier ce soir, Sanji.»

Silence.

Les deux pirates s'appuyèrent de nouveau contre la balustrade. Lorsque le cuistot reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait un peu.

«_Oubli ça tu veux ?  
— Tu me fais quoi, là ?  
— Y a juste très peu de gens qui m'ont vu vraiment bourrer…  
— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
— J'ai bu pour oublier, en effet. Ou peut-être pour me donner du courage. J'sais pas. J'm'en fous.»

Sanji s'était relevé et se tenait face à Zoro qui, pour le coup, s'était redressé lui aussi. Dans les yeux du blondinet, cette lueur fiévreuse que l'escrimeur avait déjà surprise et que le cuistot s'empressait à chaque fois de cacher en détournant son regard. Mais ce coup-ci, il continuait à le fixer de cet air exalté. Petit pois fronça les sourcils :

«_T'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Tu devrais aller te coucher, crois-moi.  
— Je te crois.» fit Sanji d'une voix étranglée.

Il se reprit et avança d'un pas. Son ton se fit plus posé et insinuateur :

«_Seulement, j'emporte les bouteilles avec moi.»

Et avant que Zoro ait pu protester :

«_Et toi aussi.»

L'escrimeur resta sans voix. Le visage de Sanji devint mutin et boudeur :

«_Tu veux pas ? Bon, tant pis.»

Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa, s'approchant encore d'un pas par ce geste.

«_Dans ce cas, c'est le goût de tes lèvres que j'emmène.»

Et il l'embrassa.  
L'escrimeur, surpris, esquissa un mouvement pour le repousser, puis s'aperçut que cette sensation lui plaisait, ces lèvres brûlantes qui pinçaient les siennes et leur transmettaient les pulsations d'un cœur qui battait trop fort, le frôlement chatouilleur d'un bout de nez contre sa joue, la douceur de la langue qui le caressait, humidifiant ses lèvres sèches et blessées par le vent marin. Il sentit ces dernières se régénérer et but, suça avidement, cette source au parfum du diabolo fraise qu'il adorait étant enfant. Ce fut lorsque le blondinet tenta de glisser sa langue contre la sienne qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait, d'avec qui il le faisait et que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais, plus que tout, bien que très éloigné dans sa conscience...  
"Man ! Il veut prendre le dessus sur moi ? C'est lui qui met sa langue dans ma bouche ?"  
Il le repoussa violemment et lui flanqua un coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé au sol.

«_Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS !» cria-t-il essoufflé.

Sanji se releva et s'adossa au mur de la cabine, tête baissée, les yeux masqués par des mèches blondes.

«_Parce que tu n'as pas apprécié, peut-être ?»

Zoro rougit, demeura interdit un dixième de seconde, puis fit demi-tour et partit à grandes enjambées. Le cuistot sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Un clair nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Au-dessus, le ciel brillait d'un éclat glacial et berçait tendrement ses joyaux d'étoiles. Sanji l'admira, pensif, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il saisit une des bouteilles qui étaient restées couchées sur le pont et la décacheta.

«_Allons, mesdemoiselles, bien que votre valse ne soit pas dénuée de charme, vous ne dansez pas avec assez de vigueur pour moi.»

Il leva la main vers les cieux, portant un toast d'ivrogne aux demoiselles impassibles, puis, plantant le goulot dans sa bouche, renversa la bouteille et but en longues gorgées le précieux Léthé.

* * *

Voilààààààààààà !

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Comment ça "C'est pas une fin, ça ?" Hein? Bah vous avez raison ! C'est pas une fin ! :-D Seulement, j'ai juste mis ce (ND'Omya : « Ces ». Excuser encore ma flemme légendaire de couper un chapitre en deux parce que j'avais pas la temps de tout corriger -') chapitre afin de remplir le vide inadmissible de cette partie One Piece, qui ne date pourtant pas d'hier... J'espère que mon post encouragera d'autres fans! Je suis impatiente de lire vos fanfics, à vous toutes et tous! (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est tenté par un couple Zoro X Sanji ou Sanji X Zoro, voire même un Œil-de-faucon X Zoro, je lui en serais vraiment trèèèès trèèèèèèèèès reconnaissante!)

Ah, si la fin — la vraie fin — vous intéresse, faites-moi signe! ;-)

Nessae

PS: Dernier oubli! Vous voyez le petit bouton, là, en bas à gauche?

* * *

Voilà donc la vrai fin du chapitre 1 du Pari de Blue Nessae, certain l'auront peut-être remarqué mais Omya-chan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rajoutez son grain de sel à certain moment veuillez lui pardonnez…

Mais bref en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plus, personnellement l'histoire du tango m'avais fait explosé de rire, Nessae a vraiment un don pour inventer des situations plus tordu qu'originale xD !

A dans pas trop longtemps pour le début du chapitre 2 ;) !

Ps : Nessae l'a déjà dit (écrit ?) il y a longtemps à la fin de son chapitre, mais aujourd'hui nos chers boutons reviews ont disparu pour être remplacé par ces « cases à commentaires » (par pleurer dans un coin oui l'auteur est toujours traumatisée par cette histoire de reviews…), ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vous demander de ne pas oublier de récompenser notre travail (ND'CD'A : t'a rien fait toi à par remplacé des noms…) avec vos joli petit mots qui me font toujours très plaisir :D !


	3. Chapter 2 P1

ET voilà chapitre 2, partie 1 ! J'espère que toute cette histoire continue à vous plaire :) ce chapitre est toujours à Blue Nessae même si je continue à y ajoutez mon grain de sel :p ! Bonne lecture !

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Les deux premiers chapitres à Blue Nessae ! Les personnages à Oda-sama ! Et ma folie destructrice reste à moi…

Merci à Guest, (enfaite je viens de comprendre que Guest c'était pour les reviews anonymes, bas oui fallait le temps que je décrypte l'anglais de moi -_- ! xD) pour sa review et qui partage ma nostalgie des boutons review xD  
Merci aussi à Cerise, qui j'espères continuera à me lire :D

* * *

Le Pari  
ou  
les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

Le lendemain, Sanji fut réveillé par un Luffy affamé : le capitaine lui sauta sur le ventre en hurlant. Seulement, cet imbécile n'ayant pas capté qu'ils dormaient dans des hamacs, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux les quatre fers en l'air. Le garçon au chapeau de paille continuait à brailler et à se débattre sur le dos du cuistot qui le renversa et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Bordel, il se tapait la pire gueule de bois de ses dix dernières années et l'autre lui gueulait dans les oreilles ? Mais qu'avait-il fait au grand poisson cosmique ? Sanji plaqua le pirate au sol, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses poings et serrant les dents sous les coups de poêle sonore qui lui martelaient le crâne...

«_Luffy, arrête !»

Comment une voix pâteuse comme la sienne actuellement pouvait-elle lui vriller les tympans à ce point ?

«_Mais j'ai faim, moi ! Il est midi, viens cuisiner quelque chose !»

À la pensée du steak saignant que le capitaine s'enfilait chaque jour, le blondinet sentit son estomac protester.  
"Ne pas vomir sur le capitaine. Ne pas vomir sur le capitaine."

«_Mais qu'est-ce que ? Vire de au-dessus Luffy, sale pervers !»

Les deux marins se tournèrent pour découvrir un Zoro rouge, furieux et embarrassé. Le brun lui adressa un regard bovin d'incompréhension totale tandis que le blond se redressait précipitamment et ôtait ses mains des poignets de son capitaine. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'escrimeur qui frémissait de rage à l'idée de ce que cet énergumène s'apprêtait à faire à son meilleur ami.

«_Luffy, il y a un gâteau aux mandarines dans le placard à droite quand tu entres dans la cuisine. Si tu allais en prendre une part histoire de patienter ? fit-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux, noirs de colère, de Géant vert.  
— Ok, j'y vais !» répondit le futur Seigneur des pirates en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

Maintenant que Luffy était hors de danger, Petit pois n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler avant que l'autre ne tente à nouveau ce truc immonde. Non pas que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné hier ait été répugnant par lui-même, mais quoi, cette enflure avait essayé de le dominer ! Et là, sa présence se faisait de nouveau dangereusement proche.

«_Zoro ?  
— Oui ? dit ce dernier en amorçant une manœuvre de retraite le plus discrètement possible.  
— Arrête ça.»

L'escrimeur se figea. Le timbre était las et de fureur rentrée. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'intonation à laquelle il s'attendait. Sa surprise fut le déclic. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il allait devenir le plus grand maître d'épée de ce monde, il ne craignait ni les coups, ni les blessures les plus profondes et il reculait devant une caresse ?  
Le blondinet reprit :

«_Je n'avais aucune intention déplacée envers Luffy, et tu le sais très bien. Il voulait m'assommer pour me forcer à lui faire cuire quelque chose pour déjeuner.»

Il s'arrêta, réfléchit deux secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire, et continua :

«_Bon, ce n'est pas très logique, mais c'est Luffy. Et justement parce que c'est lui, ça s'arrête ici. Et prends-moi la tête un autre jour, parce que tu vois, là, je ne suis vraiment pas en état.» termina-t-il en s'effondrant sur le canapé, le front entre les mains.

Le cuistot sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et faire un boucan d'enfer, sans parler de la migraine qui s'étendait et refluait par vagues incandescentes, labourant sa cervelle à chaque passage. Géant vert le regarda silencieusement. Puis ouvrit la bouche pour partager le résultat de son intense réflexion.

«_Tu as la gueule de bois.  
— Oh bravo ! Quel esprit de déduction. Proprement incroyable !»

Deuxième regard noir. Mais le dandy commençait à y être habitué.

«_Tu as la gueule de bois, et néanmoins tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?»

Sanji détourna les yeux.

«_Tu t'en souviens.»

Le ton de la question était devenu résolu.

«_Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas semblant d'avoir tout oublié ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre ton geste sur le compte de ta beuverie ?  
— Peut-être parce que tu m'as surpris. Que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser entre le réveil énergique que m'a offert notre capitaine et ton entrée fracassante.  
— Pourtant, sans vouloir te jeter des fleurs, tu as l'esprit plutôt rapide.

— Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu as eu cet éclair de génie de ne pas enlever cette bestiole de mon dos, ce qui aurait causé ma mort.» poursuivit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Devant le manque de réaction du cuistot, Zoro prit de l'assurance. Il s'avança et vint se planter devant lui. Sanji leva les yeux. L'escrimeur le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré sa migraine, un frisson lui parcourut le corps, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre. Petit pois le vrillait de ses pupilles, semblait lire en lui, extirper des méandres de son cerveau la réponse à son interrogation. Tout en le mettant mal à l'aise, ce regard le troublait dangereusement, lui donnant l'impression d'être désiré. Il rougit et tourna la tête. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Ce grand imbécile qui parvenait à l'enflammer sans même le toucher lui avait clairement fait part hier au soir de ses dispositions. Quoi de plus parlant, que la droite qui l'avait envoyé directement au tapis ?  
Zoro observait avec intérêt les changements qui s'opéraient sur le visage du blondinet. Et il découvrait qu'il appréciait cette sensation de maîtrise sur l'autre, de contrôle subtil qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'état d'esprit nécessaire au maniement des sabres.  
Et si on dévie un peu par-là ?  
Il se pencha, posa une main sur le dossier du canapé, à côté de la tête du cuistot, et de l'autre lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

«_Alors ? J'attends toujours ta réponse.  
— Je te l'ai donnée et il n'y en a qu'une.  
— Qu'une que je peux entendre, c'est ça ?  
— Qu'une tout court.  
— Vraiment ? fit Géant vert en approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme.  
— Vraiment… murmura ce dernier, le souffle de son tortionnaire caressant ses lèvres.  
— Alors, si ce n'était qu'un délire d'ivrogne, pourquoi ta voix tremble-t-elle ?  
— Ma voix ne tremble pas.» répondit-il d'une voix aiguë et tremblante.

Au son de ses paroles, le blondinet se baffa mentalement et se décida à reprendre du poil de la bête.

«_Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, là ?»

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de rester interloqué.

«_Et si tu n'es pas venu pour me faire chanter, en quoi ce que je ressens pour les hommes t'intéresse-t-il ?»

Petit pois se redressa, sur la défensive. Il ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque aussi rapide et ne savait que répondre.  
Et oui, mon grand ! pensa le Don Juan de ces messieurs-dames. Je pratique ce petit jeu depuis plus longtemps que toi et il faut apparemment que je t'inculque la première de ses règles : il peut à chaque instant se retourner contre celui menait la danse une seconde avant !

«_Peut-être est-ce, poursuivit le blondinet, qu'après réflexion, tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais apprécié notre petit échange nocturne ?»

Sanji se leva, sa gueule de bois remisée loin derrière une toute autre préoccupation. L'escrimeur restait de marbre malgré le début de panique qui se faisait jour en lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le cuistot avait pris la pose, les hanches en avant et la main gauche posée sur l'une d'elles, tandis que la droite se balançait librement derrière son propre dos, les phalanges frôlant à chaque passage le bas de ses fesses. Il s'avança d'un pas, ce qui l'amena tout contre Zoro, peu disposé à céder ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain dans ce duel d'une nouvelle espèce. Lentement, sa main droite remonta, caressant sa chemise, se glissant sous le revers et redescendant le long de la cravate qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter hier, abruti d'alcool et de désespoir. Son bassin s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, au point où les pantalons se frottaient presque. Il fit glisser le nœud de sa cravate et déplaça sa main gauche de sa hanche à celle du pirate qui lui faisait face.

«_Alors, ta réponse ?»

Lèvres entrouvertes, respiration emballée, l'escrimeur avait la gorge sèche. Il se promit, mais un peu tard, de ne plus jamais s'amuser à ce jeu sans le maximum de sécurité, le risque zéro de se retrouver dans une position inconfortable. Le genre de position qu'il vivait là maintenant tout de suite. Position qui deviendrait réellement très embarrassante si ce dragueur de comptoir s'aviser de s'avancer ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres encore. Juste assez pour sentir son…

«_Sanji ! J'ai à te parler ! Maintenant !»

Les deux hommes se reculèrent vivement, à temps pour que Nami, qui entrait dans la cabine, n'ait pas l'occasion de les surprendre. La rouquine débarquait assez remontée dans les quartiers des garçons. Elle se dirigea direct sur le blondinet.

«_Sanji ! Cet argent que je t'ai prêté il y a quelques temps, rends-le-moi.  
— Tout de suite, Nami-chérie !  
— Bien, fit-elle, surprise de la réponse mais ne le montrant en rien. Et n'oublie pas les intérêts.  
—Tout-de-suite, c'est ce que je te répondrais si j'avais de quoi te rembourser. Hélas, Nami d'amour, je suis complètement à sec…  
— Le comble pour un marin de base » intervint Zoro, ironique.

Nami et Sanji le regardèrent, ébahis du fait que Géant vert se mette à l'humour.

«_Attends, Sanji, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas le premier doublon de ce que tu me dois ?  
— Bah non. Mais si tu veux, Nami-chérie, je peux te payer en nature !» dit-il avec un grand sourire.

BAFF !

«_Donc, pour parler sérieusement, j'ai besoin de cet argent avant demain midi, heure prévue de notre départ de cette île et toi, tu ne l'as pas. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
— Vendre mon corps de rêve aux plus jolies filles de la plage ?»

BAFF ! x2

Tandis que le cuistot, accroupi, se tenait la tête dans la tentative vaine de calmer un peu la douleur des coups de Nami qui résonnaient fort dans son crâne d'ex-bourré, Petit pois demanda à la jeune femme :

«_Au fait, pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet argent tout de suite ?  
— J'ai vu chez un marchand une encyclopédie manuscrite contenant la quasi-totalité des cartes maritimes réalisées à ce jour.  
— Et pourquoi tu ne la voles pas, tout simplement ? Nous sommes des pirates et ce n'est pas ta conscience qui t'étouffe.  
— Luffy.  
— Ah.»

Parfois un mot vaut plus que de longs discours.

«_Et son prix est élevé à ce point ?  
— Et pourquoi tu ne demandes aux autres ? Les coupa Sanji.  
— Parce qu'ils m'ont déjà remboursé la totalité de leur emprunt, intérêts compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais prévu l'éventualité où tu ne puisses pas honorer tes dettes.  
— Ça me rappelle un proverbe qui dit qu'on reconnaît un homme véritable au fait qu'il honore ses dettes en temps et en heure, fit Zoro, cynique et certain que le dandy comprendrait l'allusion — ce qui fut le cas.  
— Et c'est quoi, ton plan ?» ronchonna le blondinet.

La rouquine demeura muette quelques instants : Sanji s'était adressé à elle sans prendre son ton mielleux, et pire, en maugréant ! Les premières rides étaient-elles en train de marquer son joli visage ? Nooooon, impossible à son âge encore tendre. Cependant, elle donnait ses ordres au cuistot et elle filait vérifier ça.

«_En fait, il ne me manque pas beaucoup pour pouvoir me l'acheter. D'autant moins que j'ai réussi à faire baisser le prix. En fait, il me manque tout juste l'équivalent de la paie qu'un serveur se ferait en bossant une nuit de fête entière.  
— Et quelque chose me dit que tu connais même un bar prêt à embaucher pour ce soir et pas trop regardant sur la qualité du serveur, dit Zoro, sarcastique.  
— Attends ! Tu sous-entends que je suis mauvais garçon ?  
— La chaine à ta poche, c'est bien pour faire Bad-Boy, non ?  
— Mauvais garçon de café ! Manchot demeuré !  
— Je sous-entendais surtout que vu ton problème avec l'alcool, il serait dommage que le patron déduise les bouteilles sifflées de ta paie !  
— Quel problème avec l'alcool ? demanda Nami, soudainement soupçonneuse.  
— RIEN ! répondit trop vite Sanji. Je veux dire, aucun. Bon, c'est quoi le nom de ce bar, Nami-chérie?  
— Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier. L'adresse est écrite dessus, située sur un plan et avec le nom du patron. Tu as rendez-vous dans moins de vingt minutes. Je te conseille de te dépêcher.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je serai embauché et je pourrai te rendre ton argent à temps et tenir ainsi mes engagements. Un petit bisou à un _vrai_ homme pour l'encourager avant son entretien d'embauche ? fit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
— Non.  
— Tu en es sûre ?  
— Oui.  
— Alors tant pis  
— Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Approche.»

Le cuistot s'exécuta. La rouquine se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«_Si, pour une raison quelconque, tu n'es pas en mesure demain de me remettre une partie de ce que tu me dois, je te préviens, je… »

Elle baissa encore la voix et Zoro ne perçut plus que des chuchotis. Néanmoins, vu la pâleur que prit subitement le visage du jeune homme, les menaces devaient être terrifiantes !

«_Bon, ben, j'y vais. Faudrait pas que je me mette en retard, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Sanji, attends, on doit mettre ça au point, l'arrêta Géant vert.  
— Ça quoi ? Questionna Nami, de plus en plus irritée devant les cachotteries des garçons.  
— Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon.  
— Bien, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous pensiez à aérer de temps en temps : ça pue le fauve, ici.»

Elle monta les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière elle.

«_Bon, dépêche, je suis pressé, moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blondinet.  
— Pour ce soir, tu abandonnes ?  
— Comment ça j'abandonne ? Pourquoi j'abandonnerai, d'abord ?  
— Comment veux-tu draguer en servant des verres à tour de bras ?  
— Tu rigoles ! Barman, c'est le super bon plan pour emballer les minettes !  
— Donc on continue. Soupira Petit pois.  
— Et tu peux te préparer à prendre la raclée de ta vie ! fit Sanji en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
— Attends.  
— Quoi _encore _? dit-il en revenant vers l'escrimeur.  
— À moi, tu ne me demandes pas un petit bisou ?»

La question se voulait ironique et vache. Le baiser du dandy le surprit d'autant.

«_Aux messieurs, je ne demande pas, je prends !»

Et avant que Zoro ne se fût remis du choc, il s'enfuit par les escaliers.

* * *

Et oui je sais je coupe au pire moment, mais promis je posterais la suite très vite ;)

En attendant laisser des reviews pour me faire part de votre mécontentement et éventuellement de vos remarques qui me font toujours mourir de rire x) !

Bye bye Omya-chan.


	4. Chapter 2 P2

Et voilà enfin la dernière partie de ces deux chapitre écrit par Blue Nessae, après c'est à moi de prendre la relève et je fière de vous dire que la nouvelle image (voyez ci-dessus) de cette fic m'a bien inspiré :D c'est FeatherShining qui m'en à envoyer le lien (avec beaucoup de difficulté je dois dire x)) alors remercié la aussi car elle fera arriver la suite cette histoire plus vite :p !

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Ce dernier chapitre est à Blue Nessae, quant aux perso, ce radin d'Oda-sama continu de se les garder pour lui tout seul…

ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 2 partie 2 :

''Pfffff, Petit bisou, petit bisou. Je l'ai bien eu mais il me faudrait plus que ça pour m'encourager, là !''

«_ET ARRÊTE DE PASSER DEVANT LES CLIENTS ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faut utiliser les passages aménagés derrière les fauteuils et les canapés ! Les consommateurs ne doivent pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'un serveur, ils ne doivent même pas voir que leur commande est posée et enlevée de leur table sous leur nez ! C'est assez clair pour toi, p'tit branleur ? Ou la réputation des blondes s'étend à leurs confrères ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'engager un merdeux comme toi ! Fallait que Tonio tombe malade juste aujourd'hui. Et, évidemment, tous les serveurs potables ont été engagés il y a belle lurette par mes concurrents ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Ciel pour… et QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? Reste pas planté là à me regarder avec cet œil de merlan frit ! Va faire ce pour quoi je te paie ! Et trop bien pour la façon dont tu t'acquittes de ce travail, tu peux me croire. Du temps de ma jeunesse, on nous formait autrement, crois-moi ! Et jamais je… »

Sanji poussa les portes du dos, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau recouvert de chopes pleines à ras bord, et s'enfuit loin des vociférations de son patron d'un soir. Il fulminait intérieurement, mais ne pouvait rien faire s'il voulait ne pas avoir à subir l'horrible vengeance de Nami.  
Quand même, un mot de plus sur le vieux schnock et je lui refaisais le portrait, Nami ou pas ! Bon, allez, faisons un grand sourire. C'est déjà assez compliqué de draguer tout en restant dans l'ombre, ce n'est pas avec une mine chafouine que ça marchera mieux.  
Et aussitôt apparut sur son visage un sourire charmeur et mystérieux, tout à fait dans l'ambiance de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, lumières des chandeliers tamisés et accueillant velours des fauteuils cramoisis. Il se déplaçait souplement, d'une démarche ondulante, frôlant plus que de raison les quelques femmes délaissées qui attendaient que leur compagnon ou leurs amies daignent leur porter attention, mollement appuyées sur les dossiers et les accoudoirs. Au moins n'avait-il pas motif de se plaindre du choix qui lui était offert. Ni de son costume réglementaire : sobre et classe, très proche de ce qu'il portait habituellement, taillé dans un tissu et d'une coupe plus précieux. Il échangea un regard prometteur avec une jeune nymphe aux lèvres sanglantes et passait à la table suivante lorsqu'il sentit un poids choir sur ses épaules.

«_Usopp ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? murmura-t-il rageusement.  
— Oh, je viens aux nouvelles, répondit ce dernier en ôtant son bras. Savoir comment ça se passe de ton côté. Et puis, surtout, je ne voulais pas manquer ton expression quand tu le verras.  
— Quand je verrai qui ? demanda le dandy, furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, en continuant à servir le plus discrètement possible.  
— Lui.»

Ce fut tout d'abord un courant d'air, un souffle court et frais qui l'avertit. Cet endroit s'était révélé assez chic pour avoir un hall d'entrée, et sentir le froid du dehors malgré le sas et la distance indiquait qu'un groupe nombreux venait d'arriver. Puis le volume sonore augmenta légèrement et quelques éclats de voix aiguës se firent entendre. Apparemment, le groupe était composé en grande partie de filles surexcitées qui tentaient de se calmer et d'adapter leur comportement à la préciosité du lieu. Elles surgirent de l'autre côté de la salle. Le sourire de Sanji s'agrandit largement. Il y aurait bien là de quoi constituer son petit harem de la soirée. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Le pirate au grand nez avait parlé au masculin singulier. Or, il ne voyait là que du féminin très féminin au pluriel bien nombreux. La petite bande descendit les escaliers et s'avança. Le cuistot distingua en son centre une silhouette, plus grande que les autres d'une bonne tête au bas mot. Puis les filles s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage tout en se pressant contre lui et en levant des yeux langoureux. Quand il se remémore ces moments, Sanji suppose que c'est à cet instant que son cerveau disjoncta et que sa mâchoire se décrocha. À l'instant où il le vit apparaître, lui, comme né de l'écume des peaux blanches des demoiselles.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'escrimeur avait la classe.

De la prestance, Sanji le savait déjà : il en fallait un sacré paquet pour réussir à avoir l'air impressionnant sapé comme il était dans leur vie de tous les jours. Mais niveau classe, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il fallait bien reconnaître que Petit pois n'avait jamais rien laissé entrevoir de tel. Néanmoins, ce soir, il s'était vêtu tout simplement d'un costume noir, pantalon en cuir léger qui le collait comme une seconde peau et veste moins fine en peau de daim idéalement lissée, ainsi que d'une chemise de soie bleue nuit.

''Sobre, mais efficace.'' Pensa le blondinet.

Il déglutit tandis que son regard suivait le revers de la chemise, ouverte jusqu'au quatrième bouton, et dont le bâillement dévoilait plus ou moins le torse selon les gestes du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait gardé les trois sabres qui pendaient à son oreille gauche et sa main s'était ornée d'un anneau doré à l'index. Enfin, les détails qui tuaient : des lunettes teintes d'un orange tirant sur le jaune et une chaîne de bronze qui lui enserrait le cou et dont quelques maillons pendaient, comme une invite à venir l'attacher pour mieux le soumettre. Le cuistot avait le souffle court. Il ne broncha pas quand Zoro passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, suivi par sa troupe de groupies. Mais alors que l'escrimeur l'avait dépassé et que le serveur sortait de son champ de vision, ses pupilles glissèrent vers lui et un coin de sa bouche se souleva en un sourire carnassier. Le cœur de Sanji marqua un battement.

«_Pas mal, hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai conseillé. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un grand séducteur comme toi en dit ?» fit Usopp en se tournant vers son ami.

L'emplacement à sa droite était remarquable de par l'absence d'individu. Là-bas, les portes de l'arrière-salle se refermèrent.  
Très bien. Alors soit Zoro est complètement ridicule et il est allé rire un bon coup loin de la clientèle, soit il l'a mauvaise parce que notre sabreur est en passe de devenir le Don Juan de notre bateau et que par conséquent qu'il est, lui, en train de perdre son pari.  
Le pirate au grand nez contempla songeusement sa création et l'essaim de midinettes qui l'entourait.  
''Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop m'avancer qu'il s'agit de la deuxième explication.'' se dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
Et encore une fois, l'adepte de la salopette se trompait.

Alors qu'il poussait les battants, Sanji s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas distribué la moitié des commandes. Le patron allait lui tomber dessus dans un instant. Et bizarrement, il s'en moquait. Ce qui lui importait réellement en ce moment était de savoir que Géant vert était très proche de remporter le pari. Jamais, à un seul instant, il n'avait imaginé, n'avait vraiment envisagé la possibilité de perdre. Il s'aperçut, à son grand soulagement, qu'ils avaient oublié de fixer un gage dans leur précipitation. Puis se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si soulagé que ça, en fait. Il s'appuya dos au mur. Quelque chose le turlupinait, quelque chose chatouillait chez lui un point sensible. Voir Zoro entouré de toutes ces filles, oui, voilà de quoi exciter sa jalousie ! Pourquoi Tête de petit pois pouvait-il profiter de ces jeunes et fraîches demoiselles alors que lui était confiné ici ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il paraisse soudainement aussi intéressé par la gente féminine alors qu'auparavant il l'ignorait et qu'elle le lui rendait bien ? Et pourquoi cette brunette le collait-elle d'aussi près ? De quel droit ? Il se sentit brusquement en manque de nicotine. Et cette autre fille, la grande perche avec une grosse bouche trop peinte, elle lui avait frôlé la joue de la main, non ? Elle avait dangereusement approché ses lèvres des siennes. Qui l'avait autorisé ? Et pourquoi cet abruti se laissait-il faire ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elles n'attendaient qu'un claquement de doigts pour se donner à lui !  
Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai poussé à cela. Un baiser et il gagne contre moi. Un baiser, juste un baiser… Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Ça ne veut rien dire, ça. Tiens, hier, il l'avait embrassé et résultat : niet ! Ce matin, il avait remis ça et que dalle ! Rien n'a changé entre nous !  
''J'ai simplement trouvé une nouvelle manière de le taquiner, c'est tout. Je ne suis rien pour lui et lui n'est rien pour moi. Strictement rien pour… ''

«_Hé ! P'tit merdeux ! Arrête de bailler aux corneilles ! Pourquoi tu crois que je te paie ? Pour exterminer les mouches en les gobant ? Remets-toi immédiatement au travail ! Et immédiatement, ça veut dire tout de suite, p'tite blonde !»

Les pupilles du serveur se rétrécirent. Ses mains tremblèrent, menaçant de renverser le plateau et ses verres. Pas possible, il allait l'exploser ! Cependant, quelque part dans son cerveau retentit la voix de Nami et sa terrible promesse. Il réprima un frisson, de peur cette fois-ci, et passa devant le tenancier tout fier d'avoir sû mater ce jeune délinquant — un voyou, comme tous les autres, comme tous les jeunes !

Sanji entra dans la salle et acheva de servir les consommations qui traînaient encore sur son plateau. Puis il prit les nouvelles commandes, passant comme le lui avait demandé le patron derrière les sièges moelleux. Il n'irait pas tout de suite prendre celles de son rival et du harem privé de celui-ci. Et d'une, parce qu'ils étaient arrivés après d'autres clients qui n'avaient pas encore été servis, et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir son adversaire triompher ouvertement devant lui et prouver sa supériorité en tripotant ces petites traînées qu'il avait ramassées en chemin. Bien que lui-même ne dirait pas non à une petite séance de chatouilles avec ces jolies demoiselles, si l'occasion lui était donnée. Mais bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pourrait éviter de passer souvent derrière Petit pois. En effet, ce dernier avait choisi comme emplacement un renfoncement au centre du côté gauche de la salle. Ce qui signifiait concrètement que pour déambuler en toute discrétion, il devrait circuler dans son dos sept fois sur dix. En d'autres mots, Géant vert aurait voulu le narguer qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris autrement. Mais bon ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Prenant son courage à deux mains et son plateau d'une seule, Sanji se dirigea vers son opposant. Il allait serrer les dents et supporter sans broncher les vannes que l'escrimeur allait lui balancer. Fort et digne face à l'adversité.

''Fort et digne.'' se répéta-t-il comme il passait juste derrière lui.

Zoro commençait très légèrement, vraiment extrêmement légèrement, mais commençait quand même, à en avoir marre. La barbe. Les boules. Et tout le reste avec. Son pantalon lui collait aux jambes, et sa veste l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement… Et le monde était ridicule vu en orange.  
Cependant, cela n'était rien comparé au plus horrible, au plus atroce ! Ces filles ! Toutes ces filles ! Elles étaient comme engluées à lui ! Elles posaient leurs mains moites sur lui, guettaient chaque instant de faiblesse ou de déconcentration pour caresser son torse ou entrelacer leurs doigts aux siens.  
Et puis elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Sans interruption. Même pas pour respirer. Si seulement elles pouvaient mourir asphyxiées…  
Enfin, un bon point dans ce mauvais plan : la tête qu'avait faite le cuistot lorsqu'il l'avait vu ! Impayable ! Zoro se doutait bien que ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi différent, mais à ce niveau-là ! Quand même, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas exactement la colère, qu'il s'attendait à provoquer, qu'il avait lu sur son visage… Pourtant, il s'était bien agi d'une expression avide, comme de la jalousie, et d'une émotion brûlante qui avait rendu les pupilles bleues fiévreuses.  
''Bref, tant pis !'' abandonna-t-il en laissant pendre ses bras de l'autre côté du dossier et en étouffant un bâillement. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur ma prochaine action. Puisque je suis apparemment en bonne voie pour gagner le pari, je vais me contenter de l'empêcher de combler la marge entre lui et moi. Le meilleur moyen reste encore de le déconcentrer. Mais comment ?  
C'est alors qu'il vit le cuistot s'approcher de lui.

''Enfin, il arrive pour prendre notre commande ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Quel tire-au-flanc quand même…''

Puis un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

''Non, ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il vient, il ne regarde pas de notre côté. Dans ce cas, pourquoi passer par là ? À cause de la disposition des canapés ? On dirait…''

Un large sourire sadique retroussa ses babines comme une idée se fit jour en son esprit.  
Sanji passa derrière son légume préféré quand tout à coup il sursauta. Mais, faisant semblant de rien, il continua sa route en rigolant intérieurement. Ainsi, parmi toutes les jeunes sylphes qui entouraient son adversaire, il y en avait une qui le trouvait à son goût ? Toujours une de moins à coller Petit pois, donc. Il servit la table quatorze, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et repartit, bien décidé à voir quelle fleur, prête à être cueillie, lui avait ainsi fait des avances. Il espérait simplement qu'elle oserait de nouveau ce geste afin qu'il puisse la repérer. Et quand il repassa derrière le canapé de la table onze, il ne fut pas déçu dans ses attentes : la personne qui lui avait frôlé les fesses à son passage précédent recommença. Le hic, c'est que cette personne c'était Zoro.

Sanji trébucha et manqua de renverser son plateau. Putain, mais à quoi il jouait, l'enflure ? Et à quoi pensait-il pour oser ce geste en public, entouré par une foule de midinettes aux aguets ? Le cuistot, rouge de honte et de rage, regagna les cuisines pour en ressortir aussitôt. Il alla servir la table huit, puis s'approcha de la onze.

«_Bonsoir ! Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, avez-vous choisi ?»

Bien qu'il s'efforça d'être le plus professionnel possible, il ne put empêcher sa voix et ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il prit la commande. La colère grondait en lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur l'escrimeur et l'envoyer en orbite par une suite de coups de pieds bien placés. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il entendit les filles se moquer de sa confusion et Zoro leur dire :

«_Allons, mesdemoiselles, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, à ce pauvre garçon. Votre beauté troublerait le cœur et l'esprit des plus endurcis.»

Elles gloussèrent à ce compliment si bien tourné et le blondinet s'en alla à grands pas, maudissant le green boy et ce stupide pari qui était à l'origine de tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que cela se passerait ainsi ? Au départ, il s'agissait d'une victoire facile !

«_Commande pour la seize prête ! Allez, file avant que le patron ne t'accuse de tirer au flanc ! lui conseilla le cuisinier.  
— Ok, merci, j'y vais.  
— De rien, mon gars, répondit le coq avec un clin d'œil. Et prends cette nuit pour ce qu'elle est : quelques heures pénibles, mais avec à la clef une jolie petite somme et la liberté de casser la gueule aux enquiquineurs une fois la paie donnée.  
— Hum… Pas bête, c'est un plan auquel réfléchir.  
— De quoi te remonter le moral ?  
— En grande partie, oui.  
— Super ! Ma B.A. de la journée ! J'dormirai mieux la nuit prochaine. Vas-y maintenant, ou…  
— Ouaip, je sais.» le coupa Sanji en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

Il rentra dans la salle le cœur un peu plus léger, mais déchanta rapidement quand il se rappela que la table seize se situait au-delà de la onze. Et donc, qu'il lui faudrait repasser derrière le fauteuil périlleux. Ce qu'il fit avec appréhension et en rasant les murs. Malheureusement, la largeur du passage n'était pas si large que ça, et il sentit bientôt une main le caresser avec un mouvement plus appuyé que les précédents. Néanmoins, il réussit à rester stoïque, avec plus de mal au deuxième passage. Parce que, merde, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'escrimeur avait le chic pour tâter tout en douceur et en force, pile au bon endroit, caressant d'une main assurée les courbes du fessier crispé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint à la table maudite, les commandes sur son plateau. Nerveux, il resta planté devant les clients, ou plus exactement le client et ses groupies, n'osant pas faire le tour pour servir de derrière le canapé comme le patron lui avait recommandé. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance dudit patron. Tout à coup, Sanji se sentit saisi par le col et rejeté en arrière. Il garda tant bien que mal l'équilibre et réussit l'exploit de ne rien renverser. Aussitôt une poigne lui attrapa la cravate et l'attira une tête plus bas, tout près d'un visage rouge aux veines éclatées.

«_Dis-moi, pisseux, murmura l'espèce de pitbull humain, je ne t'avais pas ordonné de passer _**derrière**_ les canapés ? Continue à te foutre de moi et tu ne feras pas la nuit dans mon établissement. Quant à ta paie… La petite rousse m'avait bien dit que tu bossais ici à cause d'un besoin urgent de fric, non ? Alors je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je termine ma phrase.»

Il relâcha le serveur qui reprit sa respiration.

«_Je t'ai à l'œil, blondinette. Alors pas un pas de travers, pigé ?»

Il s'éloigna après un dernier regard. Sanji lissa sa veste du plat de la main et remit sa cravate en place. Il resta le plus longtemps possible dos à Zoro afin que ses joues rendues écarlates par la honte reprennent une couleur correcte. Dire que l'escrimeur avait vu ça ! Il n'y avait plus moyen, là. Qu'il gagne ou perde le pari, il se ferait chambrer de retour sur le navire. Néanmoins, ce qui faisait le plus mal était encore d'imaginer la mine dégoûtée que Petit pois ne devait pas manquer d'arborer. Il pivota et se glissa derrière le canapé principal, le plus proche de la table, le plus dangereux. Les verres furent déposés un par un et le tremblement des mains qui les servaient ne fut pas détecté par les midinettes occupées à glousser tandis que l'objet de leurs minauderies se trouvait occupé, lui, à peloter sans complexe le serveur. Ce dernier n'osait pas réagir — pas réagir de façon volontaire, s'entend. Parce que son corps n'avait pas attendu une invitation pour manifester ses réactions!

Une des jeunes femmes remarqua alors la mine et l'état du cuistot.

«_Zoro ! Ce pervers est en train de nous mater ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !»

Refroidi d'un seul coup d'un seul, Sanji se redressa et ramena ses mains dans ses poches.

«_ Aaaaah ! Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se tripoter ! Zoro-chéri, tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça, quand même !»

Le blondinet blêmit et, se baissant pour ramasser le plateau qu'il avait laissé tomber, il marmonna quelques vagues excuses et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Les frêles demoiselles entreprirent de piailler toutes ensemble leur indignation. Zoro, lui, regarda d'un air intrigué et songeur Sanji courir vers les cuisines.

* * *

Et c'est là que vous vous dites : « Ouah Omya-chan t'a du courage de reprendre une fic qui s'arrête comme ça ! ». Ouai en effet, j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchie, je suis complètement folle comme fille maintenant j'en suis sûre, parce que ici s'arrête l'histoire écrite par Blue Nessae et maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir m'atteler à la suite…

D'ailleurs cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai une vague idée de toutes les menaces possibles et imaginables qu'a pu inventer Nami pour obliger Sanji à jouer au serveur mais aucune ne me satisfais vraiment (je suis sûre que Nessae avait une idée mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de la coucher par écrit… -_-). Enfaite je suis sûre aussi que ça à un rapport avec Zoro… alors vous qui me lisez si une infime idée vous traverse l'esprit à ce propos, l'auteure serais très heureuse de pouvoir lire vos suppositions afin de finir au mieux cette fic !

Donc… LAISSER DES REVIEWS :D


	5. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 (cette fois en une partie ^^), entièrement écrit par moi (YEAH !) [_NDC : *clap clap clap*_] et corrigé par ma super-béta-de-la-mort-qui-tue :p alors remerciez là aussi [_ou dites-lui qu'elle fait de la merde, ça la motive autant que les autres critiques !_]. Elle ne mord pas. Enfin normalement. [_Insistons bien sur le 'normalement', hein !] _Je crois qu'elle nous fait surtout une petite déprime post-rentrée mais rassuré vous son travail est toujours aussi formidable ;) !

Enfin je ne peux enfaite en juger réellement (part pleurer dans un coin alors que, encore une fois et même si elle rentre en première dans moins de deux semaine, l'auteure relie les règles élémentaire de l'orthographe français qui continu à lui échapper…)

BREEEF

Merci pour toutes vos idées, vous avez été nombreux/ses à m'en donner et je voulais vraiment vous remercier car vos reviews m'ont bien aidées pour écrire la suite de cette histoire :D. Alors merci encore à vous tous et j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas vos attentes et même mieux, les comblera ;D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Mlle Ringo : Merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ ! (Maintenant j'ai encore plus la pression. Et si la suite ne te plaisait pas ? Ahhhhh ! *l'auteure est en proie à une crise de panique à la vue du cageot de tomates en pleines croissances que possèdent chacun de ses lecteurs*).

Hum ! Bon reprenons nous :

Milena-chan : Merci pour ton soutient très, très, très, puissant xD ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu sois contente que j'ai repris cette fic !

Christigui : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ^^ (Ahhh mais pourquoi ils continuent à me foutre la pression ? ! Nan attendez ! Partez pas ! Je vous aimeeeeuhhh ! *l'auteure à vraiment pété les plombs. Les reviews guérisseuses peuvent aider à son bon, et prompt, rétablissement ;)*)

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M (mais il ne se passe toujours rien pour l'instant c'est bête hein ?...)  
Disclaimer : CHAPITRE À MOI :D ! L'idée originale restera toujours à Blue Nessae :). Le reste à Oda-sama. T_T

Les "NDC" sont les Notes De la Correctrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Pari  
ou  
Les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

Chapitre 3

Sanji bouillonnait de rage. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi humilié ! Cette sale bande de pouffes l'avait rabaissé comme un vulgaire chien ; traité comme un obsédé sans classe. LUI ! Alors qu'elles s'accrochaient toutes comme des sangsues au corps de SON marimo !

« HOLAUNEPETITESECONDE ! Non, non, stop là ! Il ne faut pas que je commence à utiliser du possessif en parlant d'une algue. Et ces charmantes demoiselles n'y sont pour rien. » se reprit juste à temps le blond, en se mettant une baffe mentale, « tout ça c'est uniquement la faute DU marimo qui faisait exprès de coller son corps trop plein de muscles contre les leurs ! »

« Oui. C'est exactement ça. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre de dépit alors que son propre esprit contredisait toutes ses pensées. En vérité, il avait énormément de mal à l'avouer, mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était en train de détester une femme. Non, pas une femme, il avait des envies de meurtre envers chacune des filles assises à cette satanée table 11 ! Pire même, il était complètement jaloux d'elles. De toutes ces filles qui profitaient du corps sans défaut de l'escrimeur. De ce satané marimo qui était finalement parvenu à voler son cœur.

Le cuisinier, réfugié dans la chambre froide de la cuisine, frappa violemment du poing contre un bloc de glace. La douleur ne lui arracha pas un gémissement, mais lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Sanji s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être laisser emporter. Ses mains étaient le trésor d'un cuisinier, jamais dans son état normal il n'aurait agi aussi inconsciemment... ça c'était plutôt le genre de Luffy ou de cet abruti de bretteur !

Toujours lui !

Serrant son poing meurtri contre lui, le blond défit d'un geste adroit son tablier et, arrachant une des deux lanières de celui-ci, l'enroula étroitement autour de sa main en guise d'atèle de fortune.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cédé à ce tabou. De nombreux hommes avaient déjà réussi à capturer son cœur, mais même parmi les rares qui avaient répondu à ses attentes, aucun n'avait jamais réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds ainsi...

Frissonnant, le jeune homme ressortit finalement de la chambre froide pour se retrouver nez à... euh vide en fait, mais c'était sans compter la nouvelle race de chien humanoïde qui se tenait en contrebas de lui et qui, une fois de plus, réussit à obliger le blond à se mettre à sa hauteur en le tirant violemment par la cravate.

_ Espèce de branleur de première... Dis-moi, combien de fois va encore falloir que je te l'répète pour qu'tu commences à trimer sérieusement ? Grogna le chien, ses yeux rageurs injectés de sang. Tu veux que j'te dise ? T'as vraiment pas l'air d'bosser comme quelqu'un qu'a impérativement besoin de fric ! D'ailleurs tu peux déjà t'assoir sur la moitié d'ta paye de la soirée, les gars comme toi moi j'l'es...

_ La ferme.

Le ton du blond était soudain devenu glacial et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, dog-man ressentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine. Ce type n'était pas dans son état normal... Essayant tant bien que mal de garder la face, le petit homme ne put cependant s'empêcher de relâcher le serveur qui se redressa devant lui de toute sa taille et de le toiser d'un regard meurtrier.

_ La ferme. Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de vous et de votre satané bar ! C'est bon, je me casse. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour continuer à exécuter vos ordres et à travailler pour un mec qui serait même capable de faire chauffer des pâtes ! Gronda le cuisinier 5 étoiles en attrapant à son tour son patron par le col, soulevant l'homme de 30 bons centimètres au-dessus du sol.

_ Sale.. Sale p'tit merdeux ! Grogna l'homme, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la peur nouvelle que lui inspirait le serveur.

_ La rousse m'a dit que t'étais obligé de faire ce job et qu'elle avait les moyens de t'y obliger ! Continua-t-il dissimulant au mieux les tremblements de sa voix.

Tremblements que remarqua sans peine Sanji, rejetant violemment l'homme à terre. Il laissa un long sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

Oui, Nami-san n'allait pas être contente, mais tant pis... Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa menace, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

_ Tu as raison l'bulldog, mais tu vois maintenant ça n'a plus aucune importance tout ça ! Murmura-t-il presque en regagnant la sortie rapidement, longeant les murs sans un regard pour la salle ou des yeux émeraudes furent les seuls à remarquer son départ.

* * *

Zoro était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait bien vu la réaction de gêne du cuistot, lorsque celui-ci avait déposé leur commande tout à l'heure, mais de là à penser qu'il en rendrait son tablier ! Ce lâche s'était barré en le laissant planté là, avec pour seul compagnie des larves gluantes, dégoulinantes de maquillage et trop parfumées. D'ailleurs le mélange de leurs différents parfums commençait sérieusement à lui donner mal au crâne, et leurs mains aux ongles trop longs, semblaient le griffer de partout. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien ses cicatrices, mais celle que ces folles risquaient de lui laisser sur le corps, il n'aurait aucune envie de les exhiber !

Apercevant Usopp assis au comptoir, et qui semblait fêter dignement la victoire de son protégé, Zoro sourit et, d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, se dégagea de... Jessica ou Jenny, enfin quelque chose commençant par un « J »... Et d'une autre blonde qui lui collait aux bras, avant de passer rapidement au travers du cercle des autres filles qui avaient arrêtées leur débat sur « le-manque-de-galanterie-des-hommes-de-nos-jours » pour regarder le vert leur échapper des doigts.

Si seulement elles savaient pensa celui-ci, justement !

Ironique.

_ Zoro-chéri, mais où tu vas ? Il y a un problème ? Couina une rousse qui s'était carrément assise à ses pieds pour être plus proche de lui.

_ Oh, j'ai compris ! Commença à s'agiter une brune. Tu vas nous défendre et aller foutre une raclée à ce type blond qui a osé nous reluquer tout à l'heure ! Piailla-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait du scoop du siècle. La pauvre... Elle ne devait vraiment avoir que son corps pour elle.

Sans plus prêter attention aux délires de ces pompeuses d'air, Zoro attrapa Usopp par l'épaule et l'envoya, d'une magnifique, que dis-je, d'une sublime rotation de buste, digne des plus grands lanceurs de poids*****, dans les bras de toutes les filles restées assises à sa table.

_ C'est mon ami, prenez en soin ! Cria-t-il avant de s'engouffrer par la porte de sortie, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

Usopp avait déjà un bon petit coup dans le nez, il avait misé gros sur la réussite de Zoro dans ce pari, ça valait bien une ou deux petites bouteilles, tous ces efforts, non ? _[NDC : Suis-je la seule à trouver que cette phrase ressemble au ton qu'emploie usuellement Nami ?]_. Mais soudain il s'était senti soulevé et avait atterri dans la plus belle poitrine qu'il avait vu, et ce, depuis un bon moment. Il avait simplement cru entendre la voix de Zoro lui dire de « profiter un max ». Il avait sans doute remporté son pari, et monsieur salopette n'était pas assez sobre pour faire autre chose que suivre les conseils de son nakama.

Étrangement, même si la totalité des filles étaient plutôt contre cet échange soudain, aucune d'entre elles n'eut à y redire quoi que ce soit après quelques minutes. Ce mec, avec son pif de Pinocchio et ses histoires invraisemblables, était vraiment trop tordant!

* * *

Dehors, des nuages noirs obscurcissaient complètement la lumière de la lune, mais la ville, en pleine effervescence en raison du festival, rayonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Zoro n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle il courrait à présent. Il voulait simplement retrouver le cuisinier. Juste pour le voir. Il aurait du en profiter pour gagner son pari, et mettre fin à ce jeu débile, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en avait empêché. Tout ce qui n'était au départ qu'un pari stupide avait dégénéré en une histoire beaucoup plus compliquée. Lui-même ne savait plus où il en était et ça, pour le grand Roronoa Zoro, c'était insupportable !

Oui. Et c'était bien pour ça et UNIQUEMENT pour ça, qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve ce cuistot de malheur !

* * *

Le « **Chewing-go-Viande** » était réputé pour son patron bilingue, ses viandes à la broche, la qualité pervertie de sa clientèle et surtout pour ses prix plus que raisonnables, à la condition de porter une mini-jupe et un beau décolleté. En clair, un resto dont Nami devrait garder un très bon souvenir. Même, si on pouvait avouer, qu'au départ, ils étaient rentrés parce que Luffy avait flashé sur le nom.

_ Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que tu as eu plutôt du flair sur ce coup là, Luffy.

_ Shishishi avec un nom pareil c'était obligé ! S'exclama le capitaine au chapeau de paille en entamant sa 42ème Méga-Brochette****** sous les yeux médusés des autres clients.

_ Hum. Non, ça avait l'air plutôt douteux au départ. Mais finalement ce n'est pas si mal, ils ont même trouvé un plat végétarien pour Chopper !

_ Oui, et en plus grâce à Nami c'est gratuit ! S'extasia l'ex-ration de survie, en continuant de s'empiffrer, à l'instar son capitaine.

_ Ah, non les garçons, le patron m'a juste fait un prix pour moi, sourit la navigatrice, vous vous payez plein pot et avec vos sous.

Luffy et Chopper en recrachèrent leur plat.

_ QUOI ! ?

_ QUOI ! ?

Dirent-ils sur le même ton, le même étonnement, le même écarquillement des yeux, le même... 'fin, vous avez compris maintenant.

_ Nami t'es un monstre !

_ C'est cruel !

_ Tu me déçois en tant que membre de mon équipage !

_ Ouiinnn j'aurais jamais assez pour tout payerrrr !

_ **SHUT UP !**

Le poing fumant Nami prit une pause bien méritée, après le travail fourni, et, la jeune rousse se rassit tranquillement alors que le bruit de la musique en fond qu'avait obligeamment monté le barman avait couvert le bruit de son « petit coup de gueule ».

**Shut up, just shut up, shut up. Shut it up, just shut up, shut up.*****

_ Ah. c'est parfois si dur d'être une jolie femme ! Soupira la rousse sous les grognements des deux garçons qui s'étaient remis à manger.

C'est qu'ils avaient faim quand même !

_ Hey cuistot ! Hurla soudain Luffy en attrapant un homme avec un tablier blanc grâce à sa main élastique. Il faut absolument que vous m'écriviez la recette de cette méga-brochette quelque part ! Comme ça Sanji pourra nous en faire tous les jours ! Rajouta le chapeau de paille avec un clin d'œil à son médecin de bord.

Nami eut un haut le cœur en imaginant une de ces méga brochettes toute dégoulinante de sauce poivre, posée chaque jour sur son assiette par un cuisinier détestant au plus haut point le gâchis, et pria très, très, très fort pour que l'homme refuse de donner à Luffy le moindre détail sur ce plat plus que calorique.

Enfin, bien évidemment, on ne résiste pas à Monkey D. Luffy, et c'est avec un grand sourire pour l'un et un traumatisme à vie pour l'autre que le capitaine des Mugiwaras et le cuistot du restaurant reprirent chacun leurs activités respectives.

_ C'est Sanji qui va être content ! Proclama le brun en levant sa chope.

_ Oui, j'espère que ça lui remontera le moral, je l'ai trouvé un peu fatigué et triste ces derniers temps, souffla le petit docteur en se remémorant les traits tirés de son ami.

_ Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour lui Chopper, repris la rousse. C'est un grand garçon, il se torture juste un peu trop le cerveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Rien, rien, oublie. Ce n'est rien d'important.

Nami ferma les yeux en souriant alors que la tête qu'avait faite le cuisinier, quand elle avait menacé de révéler à tout le monde son plus grand secret, lui revenait en mémoire.

**Flash-back**

Hier, la jeune femme s'était directement rendue en ville après le repas de midi, avec la ferme intention de profiter enfin du festival de l'île. Ayant relégué le rôle de baby-sitter à Chopper qui était déjà sorti ce matin, Nami sentait ses oreilles revivrent, les jérémiades incessantes de son capitaine privé de sorties commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! C'était lors de cette petite ballade qu'elle avait découvert cette magnifique encyclopédie en cuir, relié, qui contenait une des rares choses n'étant pas de l'or mais qui était considéré comme un trésor par la navigatrice. Des cartes maritimes ou terrestres représentant différents coins du monde, en passant par des parchemins exceptionnels détaillant certaines îles du nouveau monde. De quoi faire baver plus d'un marin sachant au moins manier un compas et un sextant ! Enfin, pas le cas de qui que ce soit sur le Vogue Merry à part elle.

La rousse était alors immédiatement repartie vers le navire, où elle avait malencontreusement oublié son porte-monnaie. Le prix était exorbitant et elle comptait bien dépenser le moins possible pour acquérir le livre, mais pour marchander (un de ses passe-temps favoris) il lui fallait quand même un peu de liquide.

Et c'était là qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

_ NON NAMI !

_ Mais enfin Luffy qu'est-ce qui te prends, c'est juste un livre ! Et je fais ce que je veux de mon argent !

Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le bateau, la femme s'était faite assaillir par l'homme élastique, vexé qu'elle ait réussit à s'échapper alors que lui était toujours gardé par Chopper sur le Merry. De fil en aiguille, la belle rousse avait fini par leur raconter à lui et Chopper son exceptionnelle découverte.

_ Parce que c'est de la triche ! Si on connait déjà tout à l'avance, alors il n'y a plus d'aventure ! En tant que capitaine, il est de mon devoir de t'arrêter ! Reprit Luffy, sérieux comme jamais.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de sortir des conneries pareilles à la minute ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque aventure, c'est strictement réservé à ma connaissance personnelle ! Tu ne sais de toute façon pas naviguer donc ça ne te concerne même pas !

_ Mais toi tu sauras et je ne veux pas que tu saches avant tout le monde ! Continua le chapeau de paille en frappa fermement du pied.

_ ESPECE DE MOLLUSQUE SANS CERVELLE ! Il y a déjà un million de choses que je sais et qui ne rentreront jamais dans ton petit crâne ! Vociféra la rousse. En quoi cela serait différent des autres ? !

_ Parce que ! Trancha Luffy, qui commençait à être à court d'argument qui ferait changer sa navigatrice d'avis. Et s'il le faut, j'irai moi-même voir ce vendeur et je lui dirai que tu veux l'arnaquer donc il ne te vendra rien !

Nami en resta bouche bée. Un cocktail détonant devait parfois se faire à l'intérieur de son crâne élastique pour subir un tel revirement de personnalité. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! La pirate n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et puis Luffy exagérait le problème : aucune de ces cartes ne risquait de gâcher leurs prochaines aventures, avec un phénomène pareil pour capitaine, il n'y avait rien de prévisible dans leur avenir !

_ Très bien alors je la payerai au prix affiché.

Là, ce fut Luffy qui n'y trouva rien à redire alors que Nami se retournait déjà vers Chopper, en sortant un petit carnet de son chemisier.  
La mignonne petite boule de poils, qui avait assistée à l'échange, cachée du mauvais côté d'un tonneau, eut très vite envie de s'enfuir à toute pattes, alors que la navigatrice s'approchait de lui avec un faux sourire terrifiant :

_ Alors Chopper, voyons voir à combien s'élève ta dette. C'est que je t'en ai offertes, des barbes à papa, dis-moi !

Après des demandes plus ou moins brutales, la plupart de ses nakamas avaient fini par lui remettre la somme correspondant aux chiffres de son petit carnet et, avec ses propres économies, il ne manquait plus beaucoup à la jeune femme pour acheter son précieux livre. Le seul à qui la navigatrice n'avait rien demandé c'était Zoro. Même s'il était celui qui lui devait le plus d'argent, elle le savait fauché comme les blés, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle lui extorquait le moindre Berry dès qu'elle le soupçonnait d'en posséder. Et pour l'instant rien n'indiquait que l'escrimeur gardait des sous sur lui.

Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver Sanji, en espérant que celui-ci ait de quoi la rembourser. D'après Usopp, qu'elle venait de quitter à moitié mort de rire, le cuisinier et lui s'étaient mis dans l'idée d'apprendre au sabreur à danser. « Une idée courageuse, mais peu prometteuse. » avait-elle pensé, sans pouvoir pour autant retenir un sourire en imaginant Zoro danser une valse.

La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs un peu déçue de ne trouver que ce dernier seul dans le quartier des garçons l'air assez hébété.

_ Ah, tiens, tu es tout seul Zoro ? Où est Sanji ? Usopp m'a dit qu'il était avec toi, tu sais où il est allé ?

_ Nami ? Euh. Oui, enfin je crois qu'il a dit vouloir aller commencer à préparer le repas.

_ Déjà ? Ok merci. Au faite Zoro t'as combien sur toi ?

Après avoir dépouillé le sabreur de 5 ridicules Berrys, la rousse remonta sur le pont du Merry et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seulement à mi-chemin, des soupirs derrière une porte verrouillée la firent s'arrêter. Un nom revenait souvent entre les différents gémissements, typiquement masculins, et la navigatrice le reconnut parfaitement, même au travers du bruit de la douche. Voilà qui venait complètement confirmer ses doutes ! Retenant un rire triomphant, Nami avait remis sont racket du cuisinier à plus tard, et était retournée en ville pour trouver un plan B, au cas où Sanji ne pourrait pas la rembourser.

**Flash-back fin**

Forcément, après que le cuistot lui ait avoué qu'il n'avait pas l'argent pour la rembourser, sa menace avait marché du tonnerre ! Le pauvre cuistot n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que sa Nami-chérie ait pu le surprendre dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Mais Nami-chérie n'était dupe de rien et ce depuis le début, l'attitude de parfait gentleman du blond et son amour inconditionnel pour les femmes n'était qu'une façade, ou du moins une façon pour lui de rejeter les véritables préférences de son cœur. Et de son corps. Et ça, Nami l'avait tout de suite remarqué, la seule chose sur laquelle elle avait eu encore des doutes, c'était vers qui se dirigeait cet amour, que bien des gens qualifieraient de « contre nature ». En surprenant le cuisinier à penser à ce cher Zoro d'une manière assez particulière dans la salle de bain, Nami venait enfin de compléter l'énigme. C'était tellement dommage qu'elle soit la seule femme sur ce bateau, car elle aurait adoré partager ce genre de petit ragot avec quelqu'un.

_ Mademoiselle ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Je vous ai apporté l'addition.

Revenant tout d'un coup de ses pensées, la navigatrice fixa avec de grands yeux le patron du restaurant, un grand homme moustachu au sourire inébranlable lui tendre un petit bout de papier ou s'alignait une foule de petits chiffres à l'addition aberrante. Derrière lui, deux colosses en tablier semblaient bloquer l'accès à l'unique porte de sortie de la pièce.

Les yeux de la navigatrice dévièrent lentement sur les deux chaises qu'avaient occupées son capitaine et le médecin de bord peu de temps avant, alors que son esprit commençait doucement à comprendre la situation.

_ Comme vos amis sont soudain partis en courant, nous avons pensé avoir été victime d'un « resto-basket » comme disent les jeunes, mais je vois que vous êtes restée pour payer pour tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'homme en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

Les sourcils de Nami se froissèrent, alors que déjà bien loin, un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille et une sorte de raton laveur courraient comme des dératés dans la ville, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une des dernière fois qu'il pourrait se servir de leurs jambes, avant longtemps.

« Oui, très longtemps. » Pensa Nami, une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux...

* * *

***** Oui l'auteure doit l'avouer, elle aussi s'est laissée prendre par THE OLYMPIC GAMES (sérieux, la voix de l'anglais lors de la fermeture des JO était à tomber par terre non ?). Mais rassurez-vous le lancer de poids n'est pas sa discipline favorite _[NDC : Pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir regardé une seule minute des Jeux Olympiques, PITIE !]_.

****** Quoi, vous ne connaissiez pas la Méga-Brochette ? Jusqu'à un certain jour, moi non plus. Mais il s'agit tout bonnement d'une brochette pour 3 personnes, avouez que ça fait flipper ! Enfin rien de très impressionnant aux yeux de Luffy. _[NDC : Qui vient avec moi faire le concours du plus grand mangeur ? NON LUFFY, ON A DEJA ESSAYE ET ON A FAIT MATCH NUL, JE TE RAPPELLE ! Oui, d'accord, tu t'étais endormi, mais t'aurais rien pu avaler de plus, avoue. Allez, chut va !]._

******* Shut up des Black Eyed Peas ça ne vous rappelle rien ;) ?

Bon voilà je sais, ça n'avance pas beaucoup mais je ne pensais pas écrire autant pour le flash-back et je n'aime pas quand mes chapitres sont trop long. 12 pages c'est juste bien ^^ ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt et pour me faire pardonner de mon immense retard dû au fait que je n'avais pas internet pendant mes vacances, donc, je compte poster ces deux chapitres à la suite ! Voilà !

Évidement c'est une excellente raison pour doubler vos reviews n'est-ce pas ;D ?

J'ai un ajout de dernière minute à faire pour remercier encore une fois Blue Nessae, qui continue à me soutenir et aussi vous faire partager une partie de la review qu'elle m'a écrite et qui ne me concerne pas seulement moi ;)

_"Blue Nesssae :_

_Aaah, les idées de Pioush sont plutôt pas mal ! ;-)_

_Quant au petit développement de Feather J. Shining sur le déni, je ne peux_  
_qu'adhérer! (Oui, désolée pour mes goûts esthétiques particuliers._  
_Inspirés à l'époque par un fanart qui rendait vraiment bien - même si on_  
_ne croirait pas à la description.) Tiens, merci d'avoir envoyé à Omya-chan_  
_une image qui l'inspire! C'est une denrée précieuse, l'inspiration!_

_Puis, merci à vous, les gens qui aimez ces  
deux-premiers-chapitres-coupés-en-quatre! Je suis désolée de vous avoir  
déçue en arrêtant les fanfics. Au vu de la suite des événements, je ne  
regrette rien, mais ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de vous et j'en suis  
contrite. Excusez-moi.  
Et puisse la reprise d'Omya-chan vous émouvoir et vous faire rire !"_


	6. Chapter 4

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Désolée du retard, j'avais dit qu'il suivrait l'autre de près mais en fait j'ai terriblement galéré sur la fin et enfin bref voilà quoi… ^^"

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre plaira, normalement le prochain devrait être le dernier, ça dépendra, je ferais peut-être un petit épilogue on verra ;) [_Note de la correctrice : je pense que, vu la qualité des chapitres et que tu dis que tu vas « peut-être » mettre un épilogue, alors attends-toi à des « UN EPILOGUE OU LA TRONCONNEUSE ! {ou la pantoufle, au choix…} » #VLAN#]._

Merci pour toute vos review j'en ai reçu tellement qu'à la fin j'ai cru que c'était mes alertes qui beugaient… J'ai aussi mis du temps à répondre car j'étais concentrée sur mon chapitre, désolée pour ça.  
Milena-chan : Merci pour ta gentille review, oui j'aime faire souffrir Luffy et en l'occurrence Chopper aussi xD  
Ne t'inquiète pas Zoro se faire aider par l'auteure et va trouver son chemin x) (j'ai la flemme de lui faire faire trois fois le tour de la ville alors on va dire qu'un miracle aura eu lieu ce soir là xD).

Note-de-l'auteure-inutile-mais-que-vous-êtes-tous-en-train-de-lire : dernièrement j'ai découvert un nouveau groupe de musique grâce à un doujinshis : Shinedown. Peut-être certain connaissent-ils déjà ? En bref je suis tout de suite devenue fan, les chansons « Call me » et « Breaking Inside » sont particulièrement énormes et c'est elles que j'ai, entres autres, écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, alors si vous ne savez plus quoi rajouter de nouveau dans votre Play List ou que vous ne savez pas quoi mettre pour lire ce chapitre vous pouvez toujours ouvrir une page youtube et découvrir ces morceaux )

Rating : M (attention notre petit Zoro enlève les lunettes oranges xD).  
Paring : ZoSan, SanZo, mais qui gagnera ? Mouahaha..  
Disclaimer : Ils sont tous à moi ! Dr Lightman _[Pour ce qui ne connaîtraient pas « Lie to me », le docteur Lightman est un synergologue : oui je sais, vous me dites tous « gné-qu'est-ce-que-c'est-que-ça-est-ce-que-ça-se-mange ? » et je vous réponds « Non,enfin si, si vous êtes cannibale. Un synergologue est une personne qui analyse le comportement humain, afin de savoir si quelqu'un ment, ou est stressé, ou en colère.. Avec les micro-expressions, et tout ça. Mais tout ceci n'est pas 'vraiment' fondé, c'est basé d'après les études de monsieur Paul Ekman] [et si j'en sais autant, c'est que j'ai voulu le devenir, of course]_: je ne vois aucune trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux, la patiente à l'air convaincue qu'elle dit la vérité… Ok c'est bon vous pouvez l'enfermer en psychiatrie. _[BANDE DE MONSTRES ! ENFERMER UNE SI MAGNIFIQUE AUTEURE ? Les gens qui ne sont pas d'accord, comme moi, REVIEWEZ ET FAITES PART DE VOTRE MECONTENTEMENT !] [veuillez excuser la béta correctrice qui a pété les plombs et qui va maintenant se suicider]._

C'est fou ça, j'ai voulu un p'ti disclaimer original à la con et grâce à Estrella-san je me retrouve avec un sketch digne d'un vrai humoriste ! xD  
Merci ma béta adorée de toujours corrigé mes chapitres et de rajouter toutes tes petites remarques qui me font mourir de rire quand je relis mon chapitre que tu à éradiqué de toute ses fautes !

Oui bon d'accord c'est bon on arrête de vous embêter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Pari  
ou  
Les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

Chapitre 4

Le bourdonnement sonore tout autour de lui semblait s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'avançait. Les vibrations des percussions lui remontaient aux travers des jambes alors qu'il déambulait au milieu des danseurs, qui tapaient la cadence des mélodies de leurs pieds. Les talons des demoiselles claquait sur le sol pavé tandis qu'elles tournoyaient de plus en vite sur elles-mêmes alors qu'à leur gauche, leurs cavaliers battaient la mesure de leurs mains avant de s'introduire à leur tour dans le rythme endiablé des sons qui pulsaient à leurs oreilles. Plusieurs fois un homme ou une femme lui avait attrapé la main pour essayer de lui faire rejoindre le mouvement des corps qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique joué par un orchestre au centre de la place…  
Et il s'était d'abord laissé entraîner.  
Indolent marin bercé par les vagues…  
Mais le blond n'avait en vérité aucune envie de danser et se débrouillait à chaque fois pour reprendre son chemin entre les corps qui oscillaient sous l'astre à couleur safran***.  
Orgueilleux pirate défiant la tempête…

Enfin il se retrouva dans un espace plus dégagé. Sous un pin en bordure de la place, un petit banc de pierre semblait prendre racine au pied même de l'arbre et le blond s'y laissa tomber lourdement avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Les branches aux aiguilles d'un vert émeraude s'étendant au-dessus de lui comme une carapace protectrice… La même couleur que les cheveux du marimo lorsqu'il l'avait admiré trempé comme une souche lors de leur « petite balade » de l'autre jour. Ce souvenir le fit sourire alors que la douce chaleur qui inondait sa poitrine le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Sa main droite aussi le brûlait, mais plutôt comme si on avait attaché un pack de glace aux os de ses phalanges. Retirant doucement le bout de tissu qui empêchait sa main de trop bouger, le cuisinier observa tristement son précieux outil de travail. Le poignet avait doublé de volume alors qu'une grosse trace bleue apparaissait sur le dos de sa main. Son index et son majeur étaient aussi enflés, mais à priori aucun nerf ne semblait touché. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement. Il allait quand même falloir qu'il montre ça à Chopper rapidement, mais pour l'instant, il avait autant de chance de le retrouver dans cette ville que de se faire gentiment pardonner par Nami demain matin lorsqu'elle apprendrait son coup de sang de tout à l'heure…

Le blond laissa son regard s'évader sur les tâches de couleur virevoltant toujours devant lui, quand soudain un couple attira son attention…

Deux jeunes femmes aux longues robes parsemées de perles tournaient en se tenant les mains. Sanji pouvait presque entendre les éclats de rire qu'il voyait sur leurs visages. Étrangement, au plus profond de lui-même il était certain que ces deux femmes n'étaient pas seulement des amies proches. Sa vision s'éclaircit et plusieurs autres couples du même genre apparurent devant ses yeux. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, il se rappelait les mots de Nami lorsqu'il avait atteint la ville il y a quelques jours :

« _ Il y a encore quelques décennies, cette île et particulièrement la ville de Cotonnade était connues pour être une des plus racistes du monde. Mais il y a de ça presque 30 ans je crois, la nouvelle génération de l'île s'est rebellée contre les idéaux du gouvernement et a usurpé le pouvoir avant de transformer complètement le pays. Depuis, cette île est un symbole de tolérance et, tous les ans est organisée la fête commémorative de cette prise de liberté. De nombreux couples homosexuels, transsexuels ou des gens autres venant des quatre coins du monde se retrouvent ici, chaque année, pour faire la fête durant dix jours. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous aurions la chance d'arriver pile pour le festival, mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle : on va pouvoir faire la fête toute la semaine ! »*****

Sanji sourit en continuant de fixer les danseurs. Ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur de voir ces gens si tolérant les uns envers les autres, et ces couples considérés par trop de gens comme « anormaux », qui n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Pour lui, qui avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse la peur au ventre qu'on le découvre tel qu'il était réellement, c'était comme une petite victoire… Une petite victoire qu'il aurait aimé partager.  
Mais le marimo n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Les souvenirs douloureux qu'il lui avait en partie racontés l'autre nuit lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Géant vert n'avait peut-être même capté qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur sur une expérience personnelle, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir surgir… « Mais on ne peut lutter contre soi-même hein ? » pensa le blond avec un sourire triste.

_« Les hommes qui apprécient d'autres hommes…  
Ils abandonnent leurs droits, leur honneur et les faveurs que leur a faites la vie pour servir de femelle à un autre…  
Un homme qui aime ses semblables se met volontairement dans cette position de faiblesse….  
Aucun marin digne de ce nom n'est comme ça, dévié…  
Si une fille porte malheur, lui, apporte une poisse plus noire que l'étoupe. »_

Pourtant à un moment il y avait presque cru, lorsque le lendemain le sabreur s'était approché de lui et l'avait questionné en endossant lui-même le rôle de séducteur… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le cuisinier avait apprécié plus, qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, cet instant infime où il s'était senti complètement à la merci du sabreur. Mais son esprit de contradiction et sa fierté avaient bien vite décidé de renverser la situation. Si le blond devait bien avouer qu'être dominé par le vert l'avait excité, la lueur légèrement perdue et soudainement inquiète du bretteur lorsque le rapport de force s'était inversé avait fait bien plus… Le cuisinier adorait ces petits moments où il avait l'impression qu'il contrôlait complétement le grand Roronoa Zoro, il y prenait son pied ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot…

Resserrant de nouveau la bande de tissu autour de sa main meurtrie, le pirate blond se releva du banc et s'apprêta à partir. Attendre Chopper au Vogue Merry était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de courir après des chimères, ce stupide pari n'avait plus aucune importance… Sans compter que Zoro l'avait sans doute déjà remporté et qu'à l'heure actuelle il devait profiter de sa récompense avec une jolie fille quelque part dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Cette pensée fit frémir le cuisinier tout entier. Alors, d'une main tremblante, il chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et prit le chemin du bateau.

_ Hey… Love cook… fit une voix visiblement essoufflée derrière lui. Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Le pari tient toujours nan ? Tu comptes abandonner ?

Le maitre coq se retourna brusquement en oubliant totalement ses clopes.

C'est qu'il l'avait fait courir dans toute la ville cet enfoiré ! Alors il n'avait pas intérêt à lui dire qu'il renonçait ! Zoro aperçut soudain le bandage autour de la main droite de son vis-à-vis alors que ce dernier continuait de le fixer avec une tête de poisson chat hors de l'eau.

_ Oi… il est arrivé quoi à ta main ?

Sanji sembla soudain revenir à lui et regardant sa main blessée. Il répondit sans réfléchir…

_ Je… J'ai frappé un bloc de glace.

_ …

Vu la tronche que faisait le petit pois, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu.

_ Quoi ? T'a un problème kso-marimo ? C'est même plus la tête d'une algue que tu me sors là et franchement le orange sur le vert ça jure affreusement. On dirait un pot de fleur à l'envers.******

_ QUOI ? Tu t'es vu toi avec tes sourcils transgéniques ?!

_ Moi au moins, je ne suis pas déguisé pour le carnaval ! Sérieux tu l'as trouvé où ce pantalon en peau de vache ?

_Qui moule vraiment trop bien t… AH NON ! Je ne vais pas remettre ça !_

_ Ah, la ferme ! Lâcha Zoro soudain las, en se laissant tomber sur le banc ou s'était tenu le cuistot quelques minutes auparavant. C'est Usopp qui a tout choisi, je sais bien que je suis ridicule, alors c'est bon, moque-toi !

Se faisant, il retira les lunettes oranges de ses yeux et les posa brutalement à côté de lui. Ouah, c'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de voir à nouveau d'autres couleurs !

Sanji était stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout d'un coup, là, le marimo ? Et puis au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au juste ? Il était revenu pour l'humilier et remporter leur pari sous son nez c'est ça ? Ah moins que… Le blond avisa les joues légèrement rouges du sabreur et son expression mal à l'aise qui avait remplacée le masque d'impassibilité.

_ Je peux savoir ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Grogna le vert, pas du tout rassuré par le sourire (pervers ?) [_Patience, mes enfants, patience]_ qui s'étalait sur le visage du cuisinier.

_ On à qu'à dire « égalité » alors…

_ Eh, de qu…

En voyant le blond se rapprocher de lui, Zoro s'était instinctivement remis sur ses pieds mais pas assez rapidement, et il ne put que ravaler la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire car deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Une main passa derrière sa nuque et lui fit légèrement baisser la tête, approfondissant ainsi le baiser, alors qu'une langue humide se glissait déjà entre ses lèvres.  
Zoro fut d'abord trop choqué pour réagir, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le coq lui faisait le coup et quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent, sa première pensée voulut repousser le cuistot. La seconde lui intima de faire l'inverse. Le bretteur avait déjà remarqué que ce contact buccal n'était pas déplaisant. Bien au contraire… Et puis il y avait aussi cette étrange sensation au fond de lui qui l'incitait à ne pas bouger, comme s'il était tout d'un coup… Apaisé.  
Sans plus se poser de questions, le vert entrouvrit la bouche et sentit un frisson de désir lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale alors que leurs langues se rencontraient enfin. La pression de la main derrière sa nuque s'intensifia et il sentit même la main blessée du blond venir se poser contre sa hanche, le geste n'était pas appuyé bien sûr, mais possessif tout de même, arrachant un autre frison au sabreur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, celui-ci passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos du blond, collant ainsi son corps au sien autant qu'il le pouvait. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculait en lui et il peinait à se concentrer alors que cette bouche experte lui faisait découvrir des sensations, qu'il avait jusqu'à ce jour, ignorées. Se faisant, lorsque le cuisinier se rapprocha encore de lui et commença à le faire reculer de quelque pas vers un carré herbeux derrière le banc, Zoro se laissa doucement entraîner… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sol percute violemment son crâne.

_ AIE ! Putain mais t'es malade ! Qu'es ce que t'as foutu ? Hey ! Cuistot je te parle ! Eh… ET PUIS ARRETE ÇA ! Hurla soudain géant en vert en repoussant de toutes ses forces le blond, qui avait décidé de partir en exploration sur les terres inconnues de son torse et d'y laisser des trainées baveuses bien trop brûlantes au goût dudit marimo.

Ce fut au tour du maître coq de se masser le crâne alors que les biceps surdéveloppés du kendoka l'avaient fait valser un mètre plus loin sur les racines du pin.

_ Ahh… Sale marimo ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être brutal… Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Gronda le vert en se remettant sur ses pieds, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard furieux du vert. Ce type allait le rendre dingue ! À chaque fois, il lui laissait un peu d'espoir avant se rétracter à nouveau et lui, comme un idiot, continuait pourtant à saisir la moindre occasion… Comme un drogué en manque, il avait toujours envie de prendre une nouvelle dose, même s'il savait qu'il mettrait de nouveau des jours à s'en remettre…

Le marimo considérait sans doute ça comme un jeu, et avait du trouver que lui pincer le cul à chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui tout à l'heure était un bon moyen de le déconcentrer. Ça avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien marché, même mieux que ce que le vert avait espéré, mais c'était surtout parce que ces gestes déplacés avaient de nouveau insufflé un peu d'espoir au cuisinier, et aussi une envie folle de soumettre cette saleté de tête d'algue qui s'amusait à jouer avec lui.

Le blond se releva cherchant nerveusement son briquet et une clope dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Putain de marimo, t'es vraiment qu'un… commença-t-il en glissant le bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

Sanji s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant que le sabreur s'était de nouveau approché de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol… gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors que sa main droite arrachait d'un coup sec la clope des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis dont la main gauche se contracta tellement autour du briquet qu'elle tenait qu'il sentit les petites pointes de métal de l'objet lui rentrer dans la peau.

« Il en a ras le bol hein ? Alors vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attend foutu sabreur ? Défoule-toi sur moi et tant que t'y es transperce-moi avec un de tes sabres ! Au moins j'aurais plus jamais à revoir ta putain de belle gueule… »

_ J'en ai marre, continua l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts sans prêter attention à la colère qui déformait les traits de son nakama, que tu continues d'essayer de me dominer !

Sanji en lâcha son briquet alors que ses yeux prenaient une forme ronde des plus sidérées.  
Sans attendre de réponse, le vert saisit brutalement la mâchoire de son compagnon et l'embrassa violemment y mettant toute sa force et sa frustration alors que son autre main s'était déjà plaquée sur les fesses du blond. Zoro ne s'arrêta que lorsque lui et son cuistot préféré furent au bord de l'étouffement. Se décollant légèrement de son corps mais sans le lâcher, le sabreur laissa un sourire vicieux étirer ses lèvres.

_ C'est impossible que ce soit toi qui me domine, avait-il commencé avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille droite du pirate en face de lui et de la mordre doucement. Si jamais on en arrivait à retomber à nouveau, c'est moi qui te prendrais. Souffla-t-il en passant sa langue dans le creux de l'organe auditif.

Sanji haletait encore. Son corps avait répondu de lui-même au baiser que lui avait donné le bretteur mais son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime pour essayer de comprendre les mots qu'il avait prononcés _[bas oui il est blond quand mêm_e_…]_. Il ressentait de nouveau cette sensation étrange de faiblesse entre les bras puissant du vert et pourtant, il n'arrivait à trouver cela déplaisant.

Dire que lui, le dragueur invétéré faisant d'habitude tomber ses conquêtes comme des mouches (bon à condition qu'elles aient un penchant homo mais bon…) se retrouvait là, à aimer être dominé par une tête de gazon ambulant qui venait de… les billes bleues s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Le marimo venait de répondre à ses sentiments ? Non, ce n'était pas encore ça… Le cuisinier sentait son cœur lui faire mal et ses mains devenir moites. Pour l'instant, tête de petit pois n'avait fait que répondre aux gestes de son corps, mais il ne pensait quand même pas que c'était la seul chose qu'il attendait… Si ?

Sa voix lui parut horriblement rauque alors qu'il se décida enfin à parler, toujours collé serré au marimo qui continuait de s'amuser avec son oreille.

_ Ma… Marimo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes ?!

Zoro releva la tête, plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux océans et fronça les sourcils pour lui montrait clairement son mécontentement.

_ Je n'aime pas les hommes, dit-il d'une voix que l'on aurait pu oser qualifier « de gamin » si le pirate ne représentait pas 1 mètre 80 de muscles purs à lui tout seul…

_ Hein… ?

_ Je n'aime pas les femmes non plus.

_L'auteure se retient de lui demander par l'intermédiaire de Sanji s'il est zoophile…_

_ Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme s'il était gêné, c'est que le genre ça n'a pas d'importance… C'est con je sais mais… En fait je crois bien que celui que j'aime c'est toi... Foutu cuistot.

Sanji dut attendre bien 5 minutes pour que son cœur accepte de redémarrer. _[Sanji est fort, il peut arrêter son cœur cinq minutes, vous vous rendez COMPTE ?!]._ Zoro avait prononcé ces mots les joues légèrement colorées en détournant le regard, mais rien dans sa voix n'avait trahi une quelconque honte ou peur d'être rejeté. Il lui avait balancé ça de but en blanc, de la même façon qu'il lui aurait annoncé qu'il allait faire une sieste ou qu'il avait envie d'une bouteille de rhum. Sa déclaration n'avait rien d'une question en attente de réponse, c'était comme s'il venait d'énoncer une conviction.

Même lorsque le cuisinier vit le sabreur relever la tête et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il ne vit aucune lueur d'incertitude dans son regard.  
C'était comme s'il pensait avoir déjà gagné.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de lui contester cette victoire pour l'instant. Le moment était trop beau. Il laissa sa tête retomber dans le cou de son compagnon, s'imprégnant de son odeur musquée.

_ Moi aussi, putain de marimo défraichi, murmura-t-il si bas que ledit marimo se demanda même s'il avait bien entendu le début de la phrase.

Mais bon, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, il l'avait suffisamment lu dans ses yeux et même si au début ça l'avait légèrement effra… rendu perplexe (rien n'effraie Roronoa Zoro) ! Il fallait avouer que cette sensation de maîtrise qu'il avait sur son blond était des plus agréables.

Il s'en était déjà rendu compte l'autre jour lorsque le cuistot avait la gueule de bois et n'avait pas tout à fait les idées claires. Ce sentiment de contrôle, de supériorité, était le même qu'il devait exercer sur ses sabres maudits, Kitetsu et Shusui, pour continuer à les manier. Et même si Sanji n'avait rien d'un sabre maudit, Zoro prenait plaisir à le sentir ainsi à sa merci _(ouai Zoro à un petit côté dominateur vous ne saviez pas xD ?)._

Finalement, cette révélation s'était imposée comme un éclair dans sa tête lorsque le blond l'avait embrassé. Roronoa Zoro n'était pas du genre à fuir les conflits et, quand il avait enfin compris la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le cuistot, son esprit s'était soudain calmé. Après tout, ça lui apparaissait si logique maintenant qu'il y pensait… La seule chose qui l'avait retenue, c'était cette pensée qu'à plusieurs reprises le blond avait eu le dessus sur lui, et que s'il s'était laissé faire, il serait sans doute passé à la casserole… Et Roronoa Zoro ne passe pas à la casserole !

Satisfait de son petit monologue mental, le sabreur aperçut au loin les gens de la ville, toujours occupés à danser et se rappela de quelque chose…

_ Hey love cook, la dernière fois t'es parti en courant, alors je n'ai pas pu te montrer mes progrès.

Sanji leva un regard interrogateur vers le bretteur alors que celui-ci continuait déjà, une lueur audacieuse au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

_ Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui fais le cavalier !

* * *

*Olala, désolée Nessae j'ai transformé ta « petite fête de village » en gay pride géante xD !

D'ailleurs au départ je m'étais trompée et j'avais attribué le monologue sur l'histoire de l'île à Robin, mais j'avais oublié que notre archéologue préférée n'avait pas encore rejoint l'équipage… C'est vachement galère d'ailleurs Robin c'est ma sauveuse de scénars foireux avec Usopp (oui, oui vous avez bien lu xD).

**Merci à Feather J. Shining pour cette réplique plus qu'excellente et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas réinsérer quelque part !

*** [_Désolée, Omya-chan, désolée ! Tu peux l'enlever, of course, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher à mettre mon grain de sel. Oui, tu peux changer de bêta] Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je parle ici de la lune. « L'astre à couleur safran » est un groupe nominal utilisé par Cyrano de Bergerac pour parler de la lune, et je pensais que ça faisait classe #VLAN#  
_L'auteure à honte parfois… elle a un an de plus que sa béta mais se sent des fois beaucoup moins cultivée… et peut-être qu'un jour elle lira Cyrano de Bergerac… ce serait même pas mal…  
Enfin bref, pour moi le safran c'est jaune alors bon ça fait bizarre de le comparer à la Lune mais j'aime bien ton petit rajout après tout.  
« Indolent voyageur » m'a d'ailleur été inspiré par un poème de Baudelaire (l'Albatros) ou l'oiseau est décrit comme un « indolent compagnon de voyage », seul poème de B que j'aime (replonge dans une profonde dépression en se rappelant qu'elle a dû lire les Fleur du Mal en entier...)

Piouf bon bah voilà… Euh… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ah, le lemon avorté ? Bah euh en fait je trouvais ça plus drôle de vous faire patienter encore un chapitre…

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (s'enfuit en courant sous un jet de projectiles douteux, hey qui m'a balancé sa pantoufle ?).

_[Suis-je la seule à attendre impatiemment la suite ? Il me semble que ce chapitre était mieux que le précédent, si c'est possible ! Allez, Omya-chan attend les reviews !]_

L'auteure est d'accord, le chapitre précédant servait à que dalle à part à faire patienter ses lecteurs -_-…  
Bas… zestes content maintenant de toute façon nan ?

Bye bye ;) ! (Cria-t-elle de loin à l'aide d'un mégaphone). _[Aïe ! OMYA-CHAN MES N'OREILLES !] #VLAN#_


	7. Chapter 5

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, je vais essayer de vous envoyer le prochain chapitre de « La Cerise sur le Zoro » rapidement aussi.

Ps : L'auteure veut s'acheter un pull du genre : « I love (cœur) New York ! » mais elle veut le transformer en : « I love (coeur) doujinshis ! ». L'auteure se demande si elle aura vraiment l'air d'une perverse avec ça. L'auteure hausse les épaules, seuls les Japonais comprendraient et l'auteur ne connait pas encore de Japonais qui parle Japonais u_u.

_Note de la correctrice : Hey, mais aussi, les doujinshis ça peut-être soft, donc t'es pas 'forcément' [insistons sur le forcément] perverse )_

Oui l'auteure parle bien français à la base.  
L'auteure vous souhaite une agréable et jouissante [_Note de la correctrice : je suis la seule à voir une allusion perverse là ou quoi ?!] _lecture.  
On ne spoil pas ma petite Estrella xD !

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M (pour de vrai cette fois ;D)  
Disclamer : trame originale à Blue Nessae, One Piece à Oda, et les autres trucs fous, improbables et complètement barrés sont de moi ^^.

* * *

Le Pari  
ou  
Les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

Chapitre 5 :

« Il arrive parfois que même si l'on est totalement sobre, on ait l'impression d'être ivre. »

La chaleur des danseurs, le résonnement des instruments à percussion qui s'incrustaient jusque dans ses os, les mélodies qui entrainaient son corps tout seul dans ces mouvements langoureux… Seul ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, et bien que la présence de ce corps collé au sien, de ses lèvres dans son cou et de cette main dans la sienne contribuait sans aucun doute à son impression d'ébriété, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se laissait porter seul.

Zoro avait encore des progrès à faire pour être à son niveau mais se laisser entraîner par ces bras musclé et ce corps de rêve lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il n'était pas ivre de la musique… Pas ivre de la danse… Pour l'instant…

« Je suis ivre de toi. »

Zoro releva la tête brusquement du cou de son blond, il avait cru l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose.

« _ Quoi ? »

Sanji releva la tête à son tour et sourit à son marimo d'une façon plus qu'équivoque. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, remarquant soudain le regard fiévreux du cuistot, Zoro s'empressa de lui retourner son sourire et, en quelques pas de danse, regagna les bords de la place où dansait toujours les ¾ des habitants de l'île.

Pour une fois, le vert n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa docilement entrainer par le cuisinier jusqu'au quai où était amarré leur bateau. Les deux pirates se hissèrent sans bruit à bord et Zoro s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de SON cuistot à LUI (cette idée de possession lui plaisait de plus en plus.).

Quant au blond, coincé entre le mât et le corps brûlant du sabreur, il avait de plus de mal à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'incitait à ne pas se laisser faire… Que Zoro le veuille ou non, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul à avoir mal aux fesses se soir !

Agrippant férocement les épaules musclées de l'homme en face de lui, Sanji le repoussa fermement, bien décidé à reprendre le contrôle !

« _ SAAANNNNJIIII ! » Fit soudain une voix plus que reconnaissable.

Les deux pirates se reculèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre en s'insultant copieusement pour donner le change.

« _ Non mais pour qui tu te prends face de melon ! T'approche pas de moi comme ça, tu risquerais de me filer ta maladie capillaire !

_ MA QUOI ? ! C'est naturel enfoiré ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais rester loin de moi, je ne voudrais surtout pas devenir un pervers aux sourcils enroulés comme toi !

_ Bah quoi, vous être encore en train de vous battre ? Demanda Luffy avec ça tête d'idiot perplexe (mais siiiii, vous saveeeeeez, celle où il penche la tête sur le côté et où il a l'air encore plus con que d'habitude !). Bon plus important, j'ai faim. Y-a-t-il vraiment besoin de préciser que personne ne prêta attention à la deuxième partie de la phrase du capitaine au chapeau de paille ?

_ Oooh non… Sanji ! Zoro vient tout juste de se remettre de sa rencontre avec cette sangsue, il n'est pas en état de se battre ! Piailla le petit docteur en colère.

_ Argh ! Ça va Chopper, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus !

_ C'est vraie, la laitue est composé à 92% d'eau et ne contient qu'un peu plus d'un gramme de glucide sur 100g de produit, annonça Sanji d'un ton très professionnel.

_ TA GUEULE TOI ! »

Zoro commençait à être passablement énervé, déjà Luffy et Chopper les avaient interrompu au plus mauvais moment, et en plus de ça l'autre imbécile de cuistot en rajoutait une couche en l'enfonçant devant ses nakamas… On verrait bien qui enfoncerait qui tout à l'heure ! Il allait le faire hurler… (NDL : ahhh Zoro t'es vraiment qu'un vieux dégoutant ! Je ne suis vraiment pas responsable de ces pensées perverses c'est que ça faute à lui je vous juuureuh ! /SBANG/ _Note de la correctrice : MAAAAAIS ! Pourquoi faut qu'on me tape aussi moi ? Ha, parce que je raconte de la merde et j'allonge une parenthèse pour rien ? Mayeuh.._)  
Une expression démoniaque remplaça le visage du bretteur alors que Sanji avait l'impression que ses yeux le fixaient au travers d'un scanner déshabillant. Un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale alors que tout son corps semblait le mettre en garde contre un danger imminent…

« _ Ah ! Mais Sanji qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bandage ? Tu t'es blessé à la main ! » Cria soudain la boule de poils en attrapant la main droite du cuisinier.

Ah ah ! Une diversion !

« _ Euh… oui, j'ai…

_ C'est super mal fait ! Et puis franchement pourquoi tu as attendu autant avant de m'en parler maintenant tu es bon pour au moins un mois de repos forcé !

_ Oh ça va et puis je suis cuisinier moi pas médecin ! J'avais l'intention de venir te voir tout de suite mais c'est cet idiot de marimo qui s'est encore perdu.

_ DE QUOI !? Hey c'est pas ma faute si t'a été obligé de passer tes nerfs sur un bloc de glace parce que t'as pas réussi à embrasser une seule fille à ce putain de festival !

_ Comment ça aucune ?! Et cette fille aux cheveux verts qui s'est littéralement effondrée dans mes bras dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes ? Railla Sanji un grand sourire plaqué au visage alors que son nakama passa du rouge-tomate-colère au pourpre-cerise-gênée en comprenant le sous-entendu.

_ IL Y AVAIT UNE PUTAIN DE RACINEEEEEE ! Je ne me suis pas éf… »

On dit 'sauvé par le gong', mais ici Zoro fut plutôt sauvé par le cri, que dis-je… le hurlement, l'effroyable et abominable son produit par un visage déformé de douleur et de chagrin. Ça avait mis un peu de temps pour monter jusqu'à son cerveau, mais Monkey D Luffy venait enfin de comprendre ce qui avait tiqué à son oreille…

« _ UN MOIS DE REPOS FORCÉ ?! ?! ?! Non, non, non ! Chopper il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! Il faut que tu le guérisses plus vite c'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! Pleura Luffy en secouant le petit médecin, dont la patience arrivait peu à peu à sa limite !

_ Lâche-moi Luffy ! Je ne peux pas faire de miracle alors ne me demande pas l'impossible ! Déjà il faut que j'examine de plus près sa main. Allez, viens Sanji et jette-moi ce bout de tissu. Tu aurais au moins pu le désinfecter ! » Bougonna le petit médecin en se dirigeant vers son infirmerie.

Nan mais franchement ! Plus ça allait plus il avait l'impression de passé son temps à soigner cette bande de crétin adiques des blessures graves ! Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage, il ne faisait plus que ça à longueur de temps ! À croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus de deux jours sans faire un détour par l'infirmerie ! C'est vrai qu'il était médecin et qu'il aimait son métier MAIS NON D'UN RENNE EN PELUCHE il aurait été bien plus heureux de se servir un peu moins de sa trousse de secours pour une fois !

« _ Oui, et bah j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main… Grommela le cuisinier en suivant néanmoins docilement le petit renne, laissant le bretteur et son capitaine seuls au milieu du pont.

_ Dit Zoro, tu crois que si je fais un bisou magique à Sanji il guérira plus vite ? »

/BANGG/

« _ BIEN SUR QUE NON CRETIN !

_ Aieuuuh ! Mais pourquoi ? Toi t'avais bien le droit tout à l'heure ! »

Le visage innocent du garçon brun reflétait la naïveté pure, mais Zoro devint quand même blanc comme un navet. Alors finalement Luffy les avait vus s'embrasser ? Et merde pourquoi il avait fallu que lui arrive à lui ça encore ? ET SURTOUT POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?!

« _ Argh ! Bon écoute Luffy oublie ça tu veux…

_ Heiiiiinnn ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tait toi ! En fait c'est un jeu, oui voilà c'est ça, un jeu ! Sanji et moi on jouait à un jeu, mais ça doit rester secret alors tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler ! Et surtout tu n'as pas le droit d'embraser Sanji non plus !

_ Pourquoiii ? J'aurais perdu sinon ? Demanda le chapeau de paille ses grands yeux d'enfant levé vers le vert.

_ Oui voilà c'est ça… Répondit ce dernier, une nouvelle fois ébahi par la crédulité de son capitaine.

_ Et comment je fais pour gagner ?

_ Bah, euh… t'as qu'à garder le secret le plus longtemps possible ! Oui, tant que toi et moi on en parle pas on gagne et si Sanji qui le fait il aura complètement perdu. Ça te va ? Lâcha Zoro croyant à peine à ce qu'il racontait.

_ Oui ! Cria Luffy en portant d'un geste vif sa main à sa tempe, à la manière des hommes de la marine. Je serais muet comme un trombone !

_ C'est « comme une **tombe.** » Luffy, soupira le sabreur.

_ Bon, bah discret comme un singe alors… Tenta son capitaine, presque certain de sa référence.

_ Comme un **chat** stupide élastique ! S'énerva Vertignasse devant tant d'inculture.

_ Roh ! Et bien silencieux com…

_ FERME-LA ! Hurla le sabreur, produisant une bourrasque de vent qui gomina les cheveux de son capitaine en arrière par la puissance de son écho.

_ D'accord, d'accord, c'n'est pas la peine de crier ! » S'indigna le pauvre brun, incompris de ses compagnons.

Grommelant des paroles inintelligibles ou les mots « Luffy », « descendance » et « fin du monde » revenaient quand même souvent, le sabreur à tête de chou prit à son tour le chemin de l'infirmerie où il comptait bien arracher SON blond des griffes de ce médecin paranoïaque. Sur ses talons, Luffy s'était remis à geindre. C'est que ça donne faim d'essayer de paraître intelligent !

* * *

« _ Aie !

_ Ça te fait mal quand j'appui là ?

_ Oui.

_ Et là ?

_ AIE !

_ Hum, c'est mauvais. Je crois bien que tu as au moins deux phalanges de fracturées. Et ton poignet est très enflé. Luffy va nous faire un arrêt mais il plus prudent que tu gardes ta main droite au repos pendant au moins trois semaines. À part si tu préfères que tes tendons connaissent des lésions irréparables ? » Souffla le petit docteur certain de l'efficacité de sa menace.

En effet, le blond avait légèrement pâli à l'entente du mot « irréparable » alors que ses yeux s'égaraient sur le fin tissu blanc que Chopper enroulait autour de ses doigts meurtris.

« _ Ouais… Je vais faire attention… murmura-t-il.

_ SANJIIIIII ! »

Un boulet de canon traversa la pièce et continua sa course en direction du blond qui se l'aurait pris en pleine face s'il n'avait pas été arrêté par une main rendue rugueuse par le maniement des sabres.

« _ Luffy ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que cet endroit est une infirmerie et qu'en conséquence de ça, tu ne peux pas débouler ici et fracasser la porte comme bon te semble alors que je soigne les blessés ! S'énerva Chopper en se mettant debout sur sa chaise pour fixer son indigne de capitaine.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda Luffy incrédule. Mais pourtant j'ai bien réussi là ?

_ CRETIN ! Hurlèrent trois voix à l'unisson alors que trois bosses se formaient déjà au-dessus de la boîte crânienne du brun.

_ Fui dévolé…

_ Bon Cook, ce n'est pas qu'on n'aura pas tout notre temps plus tard mais on a un petit truc à régler toi et moi. Reprit Zoro en fixant son ex-future-presque-bientôt-maintenant amant d'un regard intense et… Peu catholique. (Bonté divine mais cachez les yeux des enfants !)

_ Ah… désolé Zoro. Souffla Sanji en baissant la tête pour ne plus voir les deux émeraudes le fixer comme s'il était une appétissante bouteille de rhum. Ce qui l'excitait néanmoins bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Ma main est plutôt en mauvais état et Chopper préfère que je ne l'utilise pas…

_ C'est vrai Zoro ! Sanji risque des lésions irrémédiables ! Alors il est hors de question que vous vous battiez encore ! Continua Chopper en croisant ses petits sabots sur son poitrail.

_ Mais qui te dit qu'il aura besoin de ses mains ! S'énerva le bretteur, de plus en plus frustré et énervé par tous ces gêneurs qui gênaient ses affaires. S'il s'écoutait, ça ferait déjà bien longtemps que l'autre love-cook n'aurait plus aucun vêtement sur lui et qu'il… _Non, non, non du calme Zoro tu te fais du mal là._

_ Zoro, je sais très bien que les techniques de combat de Sanji sont uniquement basées sur ses pieds, mais c'est quand même trop dangereux ! Imagine que tu le touches par accident ou qu'il tombe et que…

_ Mais je ne vais pas me battre avec lui ! _Enfin pas vraiment…_

_ Ah ! J'ai compris ! Vous allez finir le jeu de tout à l'heure ! » S'exclama soudain Luffy qui venait de retrouver un de ses neurones sur le plancher.

Deux paires d'yeux déconcertées le fixaient avec intensité mais Luffy ne remarqua que le regard noir de Zoro avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche et de chuchoter :

« _ Muet comme un trombone.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'…

_ BREEEEF ! S'exclama Zoro en empoignant le blond par son bras valide. Nous on y va, alors bonne nuit les gars ! »

Et entrainant le cuistot, le second de l'équipage quitta la pièce rapidement et en claqua la porte. Les deux autres entendirent vaguement le début d'une dispute avant qu'une autre porte ne soit ouverte et refermé dans un nouveau claquement.

« _ Dit Luffy, t'es sûr que ça va aller ? Ils ne vont pas encore se battre au moins ? Demanda le renne en fronçant ses petits sourcils (oui, Chopper a des sourcils… sérieux moi ça m'a choqué je comprends toujours pas comment on peut les voir avec tous ses poils). Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu que tu as évoqué ? »

Levant ses mains bien à la verticale, Luffy s'accroupit et prit une pose de ninja totalement ridicule avant de reculer doucement vers la porte sans quitter des yeux son ennemi.

« _ Je serai aussi silencieux que le Chat-Stupide-Élastique (oui Luffy a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un nom de héros de BD), Clama-t-il en prenant un accent asiatique encore plus ridicule que sa pose, avant de disparaître sur le pont du bateau et se fondant dans les ombres, il rejoignit la cuisine vide de son protecteur.

Quant à Chopper, il se demanda pour la énième fois de la journée s'il avait choisi le bon bateau pirate pour partir à l'aventure. Mais après tout, ces gens tous plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient ceux qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert sur leur navire, lui, le monstre, celui dont tout le monde avait peur, celui que tout le monde détestait… Alors aussi étranges qu'étaient ses membres, aussi insupportables qu'était son capitaine parfois, aussi effrayante que risquait d'être leur navigatrice lorsqu'elle rentrerait, c'était eux sa nouvelle famille et le jour où on n'entendrait plus Zoro et Sanji se battre ou Usopp raconter ses fabuleuses aventures serait un jour bien morne au sein leur maison flottante.

Sortant à son tour de l'infirmerie, le petit renne grimpa en haut de la vigie et, fixant les étoiles, il attendit patiemment le retour du reste de ses compagnons, ses pensées l'emmenant déjà bien loin vers ses rêves et son île natale recouverte de blanc.

* * *

« _ Mhm… Zoro ! Mhlâche-moi ! »

Repoussant légèrement le bretteur de sa main valide, le cuisinier détourna les yeux, haletant, les joues rougies par le baiser passionné que lui avait donné le sabreur sans son consentement.

« _ Ça devient du viol buccal, espèce de chou-fleur pervers ! » Grogna-t-il.

Un sourire fleurit sur la pelouse, et plaquant de nouveau son amant contre le mur de la réserve, le dit « chou-fleur » attrapa sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder.

« _ Pourtant tu n'as pas résisté quand j'y ai mis la langue » Murmura-t-il en embrassant le côté de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille droite.

Sanji gémit sous la douce torture, alors qu'il commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon de costume noir.

« _ Oh, on est déjà excité à ce que je vois » Continua le sabreur en déplaçant sa main droite de la joue du cuistot jusqu'à son entre-jambe tandis que la gauche sur sa hanche maintenait toujours leur deux corps collés.

Le blond sursauta en sentant cette main baladeuse se presser sur ses parties intimes et, maudissant une nouvelle fois le bretteur et sa force surhumaine, il tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser le corps lourd et brûlant qui l'écrasait contre le bois froid. Mais avec seulement sa main gauche, il ne faisait pas le poids, et la peur que la droite se prenne encore un choc s'il essayait de repousser l'algue avec ses jambes le tétanisait. _Et merde ! Il est hors de question que je finisse en dessous !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de spéculer plus que la main sur sa hanche se déplaça et fit rapidement sauter les boutons de sa chemise, l'envoyant valser sur le sol en même temps que celle du marimo.

« _ Hey ! Fais un peu gaffe, elle m'a coûté une fortune cette chemise ! S'énerva-t-il, plus pour la forme que par réelle colère, tellement la vision qu'il avait du corps en face de lui était attirante.

_ Désolé, Ero-cook. Mais j'ai plus la patience d'attendre tes « bonnes dispositions » » Répondit Zoro en plantant ses prunelles brûlantes de désir dans l'œil saphir de son vis-à-vis.

Détournant la tête, le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre en ayant l'impression de répondre contre sa volonté, arrachant un sourire au bretteur.

« _ La… la ferme. Et continue ce que tu as commencé… »

Déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de son blond, Zoro ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et commença par embrasser doucement la peau tendre avant d'y laisser glisser sa langue. Entrouvrant la bouche, il y apposa sa marque, faisant de nouveau accélérer dangereusement le cœur sous sa paume.

« _ Zo-Zoro s'il te plaît… » Murmura le cuisinier mortifié.

Sanji sentit le sourire carnassier de son amant contre sa peau tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue retraçaient par des trainées brûlantes les dessins de ses muscles, lui provoquant des centaines de frissons incontrôlables.

Passant sa langue entre ses pectoraux, embrassant ses côtes, caressant un bout de chair rougi, pinçant délicatement le bas de son dos, mordant la peau tendre de son aine, faisant tourner sa langue autour de son nombril… Le sabreur savait y faire. Aucun doute là-dessus. Et ça énervait d'autant plus le blond. Chacune de ses attentions lui donnait l'impression de mourir de plaisir, à chaque geste il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir être plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà… Jusqu'au geste suivant.

« _ Bordel Marimo !

_ Oui, quoi ? » Sourit Zoro en jouant avec son téton droit du bout de la langue.

Pour toute réponse, le cuisinier lui lança un regard noir et, riant doucement, le vert accéda enfin à sa requête. En un claquement de doigt, il déboutonna la ceinture du blond et fit lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes interminables avant de s'attaquer à son caleçon, dont la bosse apparente flattait son ego. Passant ses doigts sous le tissu fin du boxer, il le fit à son tour descendre au niveau des mollets du cuistot, et fixa son attention sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Le vert commença par passer doucement sa main le long de sa verge, faisant grogner son amant.

Grognements qui se transformèrent bien vite en gémissements lorsqu'il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, mais la main qui s'agrippa férocement à ses cheveux émeraudes lui enjoignit rapidement de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Une lueur sadique dans le regard le sabreur finit néanmoins par obéir et prit en bouche le sexe gonflé de plaisir de son amant. Il commença de long va-et-vient, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les gémissements du corps au-dessus de lui devenaient forts.

Finalement, le blond vint assez rapidement et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Le sourire pervers et sadique de l'autre tête de petit pois n'avait pas disparu et, une fois à sa hauteur, le vert embrassa goulûment son amant, lui faisant partager son propre goût. Glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes, il lui retira ses chaussures (n'est-ce pas Charlotte ) ?) ainsi que son pantalon et son caleçon avant de défaire sa propre sa ceinture… Et de se prendre un magistral coup de pied dans l'abdomen, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper brutalement leur baiser et d'envoyer géant vert se prendre tout aussi brutalement le mur d'en face.

« _ Putain mais ça va pas !? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend encore ? » S'énerva ce dernier qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être tout le temps obligé de s'interrompre.

Sanji ne répondit pas, se concentrant pour reprendre son souffle et oxygéner son cerveau. Ce putain d'enfoiré de marimo, il avait vraiment été sur le point de se laisser prendre par cet abruti !

Lançant un regard noir à l'escrimeur, le maitre coq se redressa et attrapa le tas de couverture qui trainait dans un coin pour les étaler par terre. Déjà, lui n'était pas un rustre sans manière, alors même si son amant n'aurait pas eu cette considération pour lui, le blond ne lui infligerait pas d'être violement pris contre le bois, dur, froid et sans doute peu propre du plancher ! Puis plus vif que l'éclair il attrapa son nakama aux cheveux scientifiquement modifiés et le repoussa sur le dos contre les couvertures, avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes.

« _ Oi, je peux savoir ce que tu penses faire là ?

_Quoi ce n'est pas assez visible pour toi bretteur du dimanche ? Souffla le cuisinier en passant sa main sous le pantalon du vert.

_ La ferme love-cook, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qui te prendrais. Et certainement pas l'inverse ! Grogna Zoro en stoppant la main gauche du jeune homme aux sourcils bizarres.

_ Arrête de tout décider par toi-même tronche de potager ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi la femme hein ?! S'énerva Sanji en essayant de faire lâcher prise au sabreur.

_ Parce que c'est moi, qui ait gagné le pari. » Dit Zoro en reprenant une voix de gamin.

_ C'est faux, tu l'as abandonné donc c'est moi qui ai gagné !

_ Non tu as abandonné le premier alors tu as perdu avant moi et donc j'ai gagné. (Tout ça est très logique je vous assure u_u).

Se redressant brusquement, le vert resserra son étreinte sur le bras gauche du blond et profitant du handicap de son autre bras, il le souleva par les hanches avant d'inverser leur position. Un peu sonné par le choc, Sanji sentit vaguement que le vert se débarrassait de ses chaussures et de ses derniers vêtements, tout en l'empêchant de bouger par le poids de son corps.

« _ Sale marimo inutile, tu peux toujours courir, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me laisserais faire par une tête d'algue comme toi !

_ Tu as raison, la veille c'était hier…

_ Espèce de… !

_ Allez, arrête de bougonner et laisse-toi faire, supplia presque le bretteur en se penchant pour embrasser son cou. Et puis avoue que tu aimes quand même plutôt ça non ? Être en dessous…

_ N'importe quoi ! Arrête de balancer des conneries pareilles ! S'indigna l'ex-apprenti de Zeff sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir pour autant.

_ De toute façon, il en faudra bien un ! Dit Zoro, cette fois sérieusement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je te promets que j'irai doucement. » Termina-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le blond se contenta de froncer les sourcils essayant toujours tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen d'inverser la situation même si une partie de lui se résignait déjà à abandonner sa fierté ce soir. Ses dernières résolutions volèrent en éclats quand Zoro recommença à couvrir son cou de baisers, puis ce dernier présenta trois doigts entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sanji hésita une dernière fois avant que deux prunelles vertes, emplies de désir, ne le firent capituler.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale algue avariée ! _

Lorsque Zoro jugea ses doigts suffisamment lubrifiés, il fit courir sa main le long du dos de son amant et, sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il commença doucement à le préparer. Le cuisinier ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlée, très vite avalé par le pirate au-dessus de lui lorsqu'un premier intrus se glissa dans son intimité. Le vert redescendit sur un de ses bout de chair rosé, jouant avec de sa langue alors qu'il insérait un second doigt en lui et de commença des mouvements de ciseaux.

« _ Détends-toi. Murmura-t-il à son amant complètement crispé.

_ Ferme là ! Je te jure que je te ferais payer ça au centuple ! » Grogna celui-ci les yeux fermés, concentré à chasser les vagues de douleur qui l'assaillaient.

Pour toute réponse, la tête d'algue envoya un troisième doigt tenir compagnies à ses frères.

« _ Ouahh ! Putain d'enfoi… Ahhh ! »

L'insulte mourut sur ses lèvres, remplacées par un cri de plaisir lorsque l'escrimeur toucha un point sensible qui fit remonter son excitation en flèche.

« _ Tu disais ? Triompha celui-ci un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tai-tais-toi… » Gémit Sanji sentant la douleur disparaître, derrière le plaisir que lui procurait l'autre homme.

Le vert finit par retirer ses doigts, sous les grognements mécontents du corps en dessous de lui, et n'y tenant plus, il les remplaça par son propre symbole de virilité masculine qui était de plus en plus douloureux. Le blond crut que son corps allait se déchirer en deux et du même plaquer sa paume gauche sur sa bouche pour que sa voix n'alerte pas les autres membres de l'équipage.

« _ Désolé. » Grommela, Zoro, se retenant de continuer et de satisfaire son propre plaisir.

Il se pencha ensuite sur la bouche de son cuistot et reprit en main son membre dans le but de le détendre. Les caresses finirent par fonctionner et, lorsque le sabreur sentit son cher et tendre se calmer, il s'autorisa de nouveau à bouger. Commençant par de lent va-et-vient, le temps que le blond s'habitue totalement à lui.

« _ Ah… Zoro, plus… ici. »

Trop heureux d'obéir, le vert releva les jambes de son compagnon sur ses côtes et accéléra ses coups de bassin.  
Le blond poussa un autre cri et, crochetant les maillons de la chaine qui pendait au cou de son amant, il le rapprocha de lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Sa colère n'avait toujours pas disparu mais pour cette nuit il l'oublierait un instant. La déclaration du marimo avait été inespérée et même si son inflexibilité concernant leurs futurs ébats l'avait profondément agacé, il pouvait bien lui accorder ce droit durant cette soirée. De toute façon cette tête de cactus ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, et il comptait bien mettre les choses au clair dès demain !

Bien vite les deux pirates arrivèrent au point de non-retour. Le cuisinier vint le premier dans la main de son amant et celui-ci, sentant la chair autour de sa virilité se resserrer, ne tarda pas à se libérer à son tour.  
Haletant dans la pénombre, Zoro se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son blond, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« _ Tu vois que tu as apprécié finalement ! » Jubila-t-il, goguenard.

Le maitre coq soupira et, attrapant leurs caleçons respectifs, il lança le sien au marimo avant d'enfiler son propre vêtement.

« _ Tu sais jamais quand la fermer toi hein ? Allez viens, on va se coucher. »

Il grimaçant en se levant, une douleur lancinante se propageant dans tout le bas de son dos. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu d'installer ces couvertures (même si au départ il ne l'avait pas fait en pensant qu'elles lui serviraient à lui-même…). D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il pense à faire une machine demain matin avant quelqu'un se lève et découvre par hasard le fruit leur amour…

Zoro le suivit, souriant, et après avoir ramassé le reste de leurs vêtements, tous deux se dirigèrent en courant vers le dortoir des garçons, non sans frissonner en sentant l'air froid de la nuit envelopper leur corps quasiment nus lorsqu'ils traversèrent le pont.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissant ses affaires de côté, il s'approcha de son hamac avant de se rappeler d'un léger détail…

« _ Oi… Marimo… Euh tu pourrais… me… m'aider ? » Grommela-t-il aussi rouge que… un coquelicot ? (C'est joli les coquelicots ^^).

Ledit marimo qui était déjà prêt à monter dans son propre lit, et donc, se retourna, tout surpris par la demande, et se retint de rire en avisant le visage de son nakama qui triturait nerveusement son poignet droit.

« _ Mais bien sur mon amour. »

Sanji fronça les sourcils, en voyant s'approcher le sabreur un demi-sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. _C'était pour le bien de ma main… pour le bien de ma main… zennn._

Attrapant son compagnon par les hanches, le vert le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'aida à se hisser dans son hamac (en même temps faut dire que par rapport aux kilos de fontes que soulève chaque jour géant vert, un mec du gabarit de Sanji c'est de la gnognote.). Puis sans attendre son consentement, le bretteur grimpa à son tour dans la toile suspendue, et se glissa au côté de son amant.

« _ Hey, petit pois, c'était pas une invitation pour que tu vienne envahir mon espace vital !

_ Et bah t'as qu'à considérer que c'est moi ton espace vital. Lança la plante humaine en ramenant la couverture sur eux. Chaque service à un prix.

_ Ouais bah c'est plutôt toi qui m'en dois quelques-uns ce soir alors ! » Grogna Sanji, sans pour autant empêcher son amant de coller leurs deux corps.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts souri et se contenta de porter la main droite du blond à ses lèvres et d'en embrasser délicatement la paume.

« _ Un bisou magique ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant sous les yeux incrédules de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, je suis bien fatiguée maintenant mais ça en valait le coup. Désolée pour le retard, je pense faire encore un chapitre à cette histoire et peut-être un petit épilogue si j'estime qu'il y a besoin de quelques récapitulations. En tout cas merci à vous pour continuer de suivre cette histoire :) toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et même ceux qui la mette juste dans leur « follower » me motivent pour écrire plus vite ^^.

J'espère que le lemon vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques pour que je m'améliore encore :D !

Note de l'auteure : désolée je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire quand les mugis sont encore à bord du Merry alors je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après que j'avais rajouté l'infirmerie au plan du bateau… et comme j'avais un peu la flemme de tout modifier (oui je sais vous pouvez balancer les caillous) on va dire que vous n'avez rien remarqué et que même si c'est le cas en lisant ses lignes magiques z'avez tous oublié X_X !  
Mouahahah

Bye bye ;)

_Et la bêta vous dit adieu, car elle veut se suicider car elle comprend rien en anglais et elle est dans un lycée international T.T_


	8. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !

Voici (enfin) le dernier chapitre du Pari, et maintenant que cette histoire est bouclée, je vais pouvoir me consacrer toute entière à la rédaction de La Cerise sur le Zoro, promis :) ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée si certains d'entre vous trouveront ce chapitre beaucoup moins bien que les précédents, j'ai eu en vérité énormément de mal à l'écrire… Aucune fin ne me convenait… Mais bon de toute façon maintenant c'est fait, alors laissez-moi vous remerciez encore une fois pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont motivées pour ne pas quitter mon clavier de la semaine et, essayer, tant bien que mal, de vous écrire un truc potable !

Un autre grand merci à Estrella-san ma super-sonic béta en or qui tue pour avoir corrigé la suite de cette histoire qui est à la base, je vous le rappelle encore, le fruit de l'imagination de Blue Nessae (encore merci à toi aussi d'ailleurs pour m'avoir permis de tenter cette aventure :D.).

Milena-chan l'anonyme à qui je n'ai pu répondre : à toi aussi merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, ce n'est pas grave si tu as oublié de reviewer un chapitre, il me suffit de savoir que tu l'as aimé :D ! Et oui moi aussi j'aime bien, ce nom pour un héros mais j'ose à peine en imaginer le design xD  
**Merci aussi à 5mondes-1passion pour ses reviews ^^ aux qu'elles je ne peux malheureusement répondre.**

_Note de la correctrice : Eh oui, chers lectrices (ai-je vraiment l'utilité de dire « lecteurs » ?), voici le dernier chapitre ! La fin d'une histoire, on doit tourner la page… Excusez la béta, elle est nostalgique. En bref, merci à Blue Nessae, et merci à Omya-chan pour avoir donné une fin à cette histoire !_

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : K  
Disclamer : trame originale à Blue Nessae, One Piece à Oda-sensei, mais ce chapitre est à moi ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Pari  
ou  
Les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

Chapitre 6

Il était encore tôt le lendemain lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Mais son réveil interne lui indiquait qu'il ferait mieux de se lever s'il ne voulait pas que Luffy devienne hystérique parce que le petit déjeuner n'était toujours pas prêt.  
_Mouais… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…  
_Le bras qui enserrait sa taille limitait légèrement ses mouvements et la tête de l'autre marimo endormi ne lui rappelait que trop bien la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. À coup sûr, son corps allait devenir très (très) douloureux dès qu'il poserait un pied par terre… _Pff… bon déjà, une douche._

S'extirpant du mieux qu'il put de sa prison de chaleur, le blond se laissa glisser au sol, non sans maudire de nouveau son amant lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le parquet froid et qu'une vibration douloureuse se propagea dans tout son corps. _« Je te promets d'y aller doucement ». Mon cul ouais ! _

Et c'était parfaitement approprié.

Marchant aussi 'normalement' que ses jambes le lui permettaient, le cuisinier attrapa des habits propres ainsi que ceux de la veille, avec l'intention de les mettre à laver. Il fit le trajet inverse et se dirigea vers la porte quand une voix l'interpella.

« _ On dirait un canard... Quand tu marches. » Se crut-il bon de préciser.

La vision de la tête d'herbe, responsable de tous ses maux, tranquillement appuyé sur son coude et qui le fixait en se foutant royalement de sa gueule eut le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune homme.

« _ La ferme bretteur impuissant ! J'ai même pas mal si tu veux savoir !

_ C'est noté, on pourra remettre ça rapidement alors, sourit le vert en détaillant d'un regard plutôt… Louche le corps de son amant.

_ Tais-toi et retourne pioncer ! » S'étrangla le cuisinier, rouge de honte et de colère.

Puis, il claqua la porte et traversa rapidement le pont du Merry pour aller chercher les couvertures qu'ils avaient salies hier soir, afin de les mettre à laver, en même temps que ses propres vêtements. Quand il eut lancé la machine, le blond passa à son tour dans la salle de bain. Faisant, en quelque sorte, la même chose que le linge qui tournait et lorsque lui ressortit, il eut l'impression que l'eau chaude avait fait disparaître la douleur. Peut-être que les vêtements ressentaient du bien-être aussi ? Souriant un peu à cette pensée… Bizarre, il finit de sécher ses cheveux dorés et rejoignit son sanctuaire.

S'il n'était pas certain que leur magnifique navigatrice dormait encore, il aurait sans aucun doute poussé un hurlement si puissant que le bateau entier se serait mis à trembler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il hurlerait plus tard. Son capitaine avait encore osé dévaliser sa cuisine pendant son absence ! Enfin plutôt pendant que l'autre marimo faisait joujou avec son corps…

« _ Tant pis pour toi Monkey D Luffy, je suis doublement énervé alors tu risques d'être doublement amoché… » Grogna-t-il, commençant néanmoins à préparer le premier repas de la journée.

Évidemment, l'entreprise fut d'autant plus laborieuse que le cuistot ne pouvait toujours utiliser qu'une seule de ses mains, et, il poussa un nouveau juron alors qu'il avait encore failli se brûler en sortant les viennoiseries du four.

« _ Putain de…

_ Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Sanji ne se retourna pas et se contenta de continuer à marmonner dans sa barbe tandis que le sabreur se penchait pour retirer le plat du four.

« _ Merci. » Lâcha-t-il néanmoins, en éteignant le feu sous la cafetière et d'en servir une tasse au vert.

Celui-ci sourit et sirota la boisson brûlante, appuyé au plan de travail sans lâcher son homme des yeux, qui, lui, s'activait à essayer de tartiner de confiture de mandarine les tartines de sa Nami adorée d'une seule main.

« _ Elle ne va pas mourir si tu la laisses le faire toute seule tu sais ! Dit-il en avalant une autre gorgé du liquide noir.

_ Les femmes sont des personnes précieuses dont on doit prendre soin, rustre marimo ! Je ne laisserais pas ma Nami-chérie se priver de mes attentions, juste parce que je ne suis plus capable d'utiliser ma main droite pour l'instant ! ».

Le vert fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots et, posant sa tasse vide, il attrapa la tête du cuisinier-gentleman entre ses grandes mains pour le forcer à le regarder, les yeux dans l'œil.

« _ Et moi, je pense que je dois prendre soin de toi, alors je te dis de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, pour une fois. » Répondit-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

Mais cette simple phrase réveilla la colère qui sommeillait chez le blond et, rompant rapidement le baiser, celui-ci attrapa son vis-à-vis par le col de sa main gauche, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_ Espèce de sale tronche de laitue ! Arrête de me considérer comme si j'étais plus faible que toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger comme si j'étais ta petite amie ! Je suis un mec bordel ! Tu comprends ça !? Il est hors de question que je sois toujours celui qui…

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Tiens, il n'y a que vous les gars ? Lança Nami en entrant soudain dans la cuisine, talonnée par Usopp.

_ Quoi ?! Vous êtes déjà en train de vous battre ? Et bah vous ne perdez pas de temps, rajouta ce dernier en secouant la tête et en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Namiiiiii-Swannnn ! Tu es si belle quand tu viens de te lever ! S'écria le blond transformé en une tornade de cœurs flottants.

_ Oui, oui, couché Sanji. » Soupira la navigatrice en rejoignant sa place.

Zoro grogna en voyant son compagnon se transformer en un gentil chien docile devant cette satané sorcière alors que, deux minutes plus tôt, ses seules pensées étaient dirigées vers lui.

« _ Au fait, Sanji tu t'es blessé à la main ? C'est quoi ce bandage ? Demanda la rousse en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait le cuisinier.

_ Oh, rien du tout Nami-chérie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si je sais que c'est dur pour ton pauvre petit cœur… Je me suis juste légèrement blessé hier soir. » Répondit ce dernier en lui faisant un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice.

_Comment ça rien du tout ? Tu étais presque en larmes hier soir quand Chopper t'a soigné et tu ne voulais même pas me laisser te toucher. Mais, par contre, tu acceptes parfaitement de continuer à faire tout ce que cette femme te demande !?_

Le regard de l'escrimeur s'assombrit encore plus, alors qu'une folle envie de frapper cette face de citron montait en lui.

« _ Bonjour… » Fit la petite voix endormie du médecin de l'équipage.

Le poing de Nami eut tôt fait de le réveiller et, pas le moins du monde émue par les larmes de la peluche, la rousse lui annonça froidement le nouveau montant de sa dette envers elle pour l'avoir laissé en plan hier soir.

« Sorcière… » Pensèrent Zoro et Usopp.

«_ Ahhh Nami-chérie tu es tellement magnifique lorsque tu es autoritaire ! » Dit Sanji.

Mais il manquait encore une personne pour que l'équipage soit au complet et c'est avec un grand élan de bonne humeur que le capitaine des chapeaux de paille fit interruption dans la pièce à son tour.

« _ Salut tout le monde ! Sanjiii à mangerrr ! J'ai faimm ! »

Mais seul un lourd silence, chargé d'aura menaçante et d'yeux étincelants de rage lui répondit.

« _ Tiens Luffy, commença le cuisinier en faisant tourner habilement son couteau de cuisine dans sa main gauche. Viens donc par ici, je crois qu'on a quelque petites choses à régler tous les deux…

_ Ah vraiment ? Ça tombe bien parce qu'il y a aussi des choses qu'on doit mettre au clair, Monkey D Luffy. » Susurra la navigatrice en insistant d'une voix terrifiante sur son prénom tout en se levant de son siège.

Luffy aimait vraiment beaucoup son équipage, et il était loin d'être un froussard. Mais là, à cet instant, il avait très, même très, voire même très très (_Ok c'est bon on a compris ! #SBAAF#)_ envie de s'enfuir en courant.  
Il déglutit en sentant la main gracile de la rousse se poser sur épaule, ses yeux reflétant les flammes de l'enfer et voyant devant lui s'avancer son maître coq dont les semelles cirées semblaient lui promettre une mort lente et douloureuse. Alors, placidement, respirant un grand coup, il se prépara à combattre la douleur…

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et reprit le service du repas tandis que la rousse regagnait sa place. Luffy lui se contenta de se traîner sous la table et de continuer à vivre grâce au morceau de nourriture que lui lançaient Usopp, Zoro et Chopper, par compassion.

À la fin du repas, Nami soupira et reprit la parole.

« _ Bon, maintenant je n'aurais jamais assez pour acheter mon encyclopédie, annonça-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à son capitaine qui disparut derrière son sabreur. Donc techniquement, on devrait pouvoir repartir dès cet après-midi.

_ Il faut juste qu'on refasse le plein de provisions, avant, Nami-chérie ! » Intervint le blond en fixant de son œil bleu le pirate au chapeau de paille toujours derrière la chaise de Zoro.

Celui-ci glapit en se retournant et se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas plus prudent pour lui de retourner carrément sous la table…

La navigatrice poussa un nouveau soupir et acquiesça.

« _ Très bien, toi, Usopp et Chopper vous n'aurez cas aller chercher de quoi tenir au minimum trois semaines, après le repas. Tu dois avoir assez avec l'argent que tu as gagné hier normalement…

_ Euh… À propos de ça Nami de mon cœur… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipage des Mugiwara compta un nouveau défiguré parmi ses membres et leur flamboyante navigatrice inscrivait une nouvelle série de petits chiffres dans son carnet.

« _ Bien, reprit-elle en refermant le calepin, vous trois vous vous rendez en ville et vous essaierez de rentrer le plus vite possible. Je veux que l'on puisse partir avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner. Pendant ce temps, Luffy tu es de corvée de nettoyage, le dortoir tout entier t'attend et ça a intérêt de briller quand je viendrai inspecter ! »

Le brun grommela vaguement quelque chose mais obtempéra tout de même, en trainant les pieds.

« _ Quant à toi Zoro, occupe-toi de la vaisselle, avec une main dans cet état, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser Sanji-kun la faire, surtout qu'il n'aura pas le temps avant d'être rentré.

_ Hein !? Mais Nami-chérie je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ferais la vaisselle en rentrant, en plus ce rustre de marimo serait incapable de la faire correctement ! »

_(NDA : faire la vaisselle est un art :p pour plus de précision rendez-vous à la fic d'Aliocha xD NDC : Parfaitement ! Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fiction.. ALLEZ LA LIRE TOUT DE SUITE BANDE D'INCULTES !)_

« _ Hey enroulé des sourcils, t'insinues que je suis incapable de faire un truc aussi simple ou quoi ?!

_ Parfaitement tronche de marimo, et t'a pas intérêt à toucher à mon service en porcelaine !

_ Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Sanji tu te dépêches d'aller faire les courses et Zoro fera ce que je lui dis ! ».

Le blond finit par accepter _(NDC : c'n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, hein) _et regagna la sortie sans un regard pour le vert. Ce dernier s'énerva encore un peu contre la rousse, mais quand celle-ci claqua la porte de la cuisine, l'y laissant seul, il savait déjà qu'il ferait ce qu'elle avait dit. Simplement pour que son blond n'ait pas à risquer d'abîmer encore plus ses précieuses mains…

* * *

« _ Au fait Sanji, comment ça s'est terminé au final votre pari ? Zoro a gagné ? »

Le cuisinier s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et prit le temps d'expirer une première gorgé de tabac avant de répondre au canonnier.

« _ Non… on a fini à égalité, mais ce crétin de brocoli humanoïde refuse simplement de l'admettre. »

Ils avaient terminé de faire les courses pour leur départ et n'attendaient plus que Chopper qui voulait se racheter quelques herbes médicinales pour disait-il « prévenir les prochaines catastrophes ».

« _ Ah bon mais comment vous avait fait pour finir ex aequo ? Vous avez tous les deux perdus ? Pourtant Zoro avait toute les chances de gagner hier soir, j'avais réussi à le rendre tellement classe que dès qu'on est sortis du magasin de vêtements, toutes les filles à proximité se sont mises à baver !

_ Ouai bah il faut croire que même correctement sapé, cette stupide tête de thé vert reste un incapable…

_ Hum… Et toi alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea le sniper, plutôt sceptique sur la précédente réponse de son ami.

_ Je me suis blessé. Répondit simplement Sanji en levant sa main droite. Et ensuite, comme je l'ai expliqué à Nami-san ce matin, j'ai dû rentrer de toute urgence au bateau pour que Chopper me soigne. Je n'ai donc plus vraiment eu le temps de continuer le pari, mais si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais, sans aucun doute, gagné !

_ Mouais… »

Usopp ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mais pour l'instant le blond n'avait pas de meilleure excuse. Il s'était brièvement demandé s'ils devraient mettre l'équipage au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Qu'ils les découvrent en les surprenant seraient sans doute bien pire que s'ils leur annonçaient eux-mêmes, mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire tant que la situation restait telle quelle. Il lui fallait la preuve que Zoro l'aime assez pour accepter d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, sinon leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Seulement, pour cela, il fallait forcement que ce satané bretteur accepte de finir en dessous… tôt ou tard.

Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

Pour Zoro, c'était même complètement impossible à imaginer. Malgré les apparences, le sabreur n'était pas si stupide, et bout d'une heure et demi, les mains dans la mousse à se triturer le cerveau, il avait enfin compris ce que le blond lui reprochait. Bon, certes, ils étaient deux hommes plutôt virils, et surtout très fiers donc, forcément, il n'avait jamais envisagé leur relation comme facile. Cependant, il était incapable d'accorder au blond ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était juste trop… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que Sanji ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et il se rendait compte lui-même que s'il ne faisait pas un effort sur ce point, leur histoire ne tiendrait pas le coup… Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Admettre son attirance puis ses sentiments avait été assez difficile, mais finalement, quand il repensait au cuisinier, il ne regrettait pas son choix…

Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour lui. Pas un pari cette fois, mais il pourrait lui proposer un marché, histoire de gagner du temps avant que l'autre baka-cook ne lui pose un ultimatum. En plus, ça lui laisserait le temps de se préparer mentalement… Et physiquement.

Zoro fronça les sourcils à cette dernière pensée.

Impossible… C'était tout simplement impossible…

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse… Oui, il devait le faire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le sabreur termina de ranger les assiettes dans leurs placards _(Sanji n'aime pas les laisser sur l'égouttoir :p Ceci est un CRIME !) _et sortit de la cuisine pour affronter son amant, qu'il venait d'entendre rentrer avec Usopp et Chopper. Une fois sur le pont, Zoro attrapa vivement le sac de nourriture des bras du cuistot et le confia aux deux autres avant d'entrainer celui-ci sur le pont arrière du Merry, loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« _ Oi ! Marimo je peux savoir à quoi tu joues !? Hey ! J'te parle tête d'algue alors fais-moi le plaisir de répondre ! »

Plaquant son amant contre le mur arrière de la cuisine, le sabreur rapprocha son visage du sien et, ses yeux vert plus sérieux que jamais, il finit par le dire.

« _ On va le faire.

_ Euh… tu m'excuses si je te dis que je ne te comprends pas ?

_ Pff. On va le faire je te dis ! Je te laisserai essayer… Mais ce sera la seule fois alors ne t'avise pas de me le redemander ! »

Le maitre-coq resta encore quelques secondes dans le brouillard, puis, à la vue de la couleur rouge piment que prenaient les joues de son amant, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il éclata de rire.

« _Quoi !? S'offusqua se dernier passant rapidement de la gêne à la colère. Je suis sérieux tu sais ! Je te laisserai vraiment faire !

_ Ooooh, mais je n'en doute pas, sourit Sanji en attirant l'autre homme par les hanches pour coller un peu plus leur deux corps. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te le redemanderai plus, ce sera toi qui viendra tout seul réclamer qu'on recommence ! » Termina le blond avec un sourire salace.

Le vert était sur le point de répondre par une insulte bien trouvée quand les lèvres de son blond l'en empêchèrent. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la main bien portante du cuisinier passer sous son tee-shirt et descendre progressivement sur ses fesses, il mit fin au baiser.

« _ Mais pas avant que ta main n'ait complètement guérie !

_ Hein ? »

Et, déposant un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, le sabreur s'enfuit dans la vigie pour y reprendre son entrainement quotidien. Encore hébété, le cuistot fini par esquisser un sourire et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Cette tête de cactus perdu l'étonnerait toujours.

Rien n'était impossible pour Roronoa Zoro ! Enfin le sabreur essayait de s'en convaincre. Remarque, il avait déjà bien appris à danser…

* * *

L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin quand le Vogue Merry pu enfin dire au revoir à l'île de Magallian et à son joyeux festival (VIVE LA GAY PRIDE ! /SBANG/)

L'équipage au chapeau de paille reprenait son voyage. Cependant si quelqu'un s'était aventuré un peu trop loin dans les entrailles du navire la nuit, peut-être aurait-il entendu des bruits plus qu'inhabituels provenir de certaines pièces. Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant et Sanji devient bien l'avouer, Zoro avait fait des efforts, mais sa main droite n'étant toujours pas « apte à être de nouveau utilisée » selon les dires de Chopper. Leurs rendez-vous nocturnes finissaient toujours de la même façon.

De plus, depuis leur dernière conversation, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler du sujet et Sanji avait légèrement peur de le remettre sur le tapis pour être honnête. En quinze jours, le cuisinier avait lui aussi eu le temps de se remettre en question. Il connaissait son amant et comprenait à quel point c'était quelqu'un de fier…

Pourtant il avait accepté ses sentiments sans le rejeter ou même être dégouté… Non, il y avait même répondu. Le blond ne voulait pas foutre tout ça en l'air à cause de son orgueil.

Pourtant la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Premièrement, ils leur devenaient de plus en plus difficile de cacher leur nouvelle relation à l'équipage. Ils étaient sûrs que leurs amis le prendraient bien, sans préjugés, mais le blond refusait toujours de leur annoncer tant que le ''malaise '' qu'il y avait dans leur couple ne serait pas dissipé. Le sabreur comprenait très bien le sous-entendu, mais depuis un certain temps, le pirate aux sourcils entortillés ne semblait plus oser lui parler franchement. Mais, Zoro était sûr qu'une fois le feu vert de Chopper donné, son blond n'hésiterait pas à lui rendre visite et ce serait alors à lui de tenir sa promesse.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'une troisième semaine plus tard que le cuisinier retrouva son algue non-comestible à l'arrière du pont du Vogue-Merry. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais, bien que le jeune homme ait enfin eu le droit d'enlever son atèle le matin même, les deux pirates n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls. Cependant, c'était avec l'estomac noué que le blond s'avançait maintenant vers son amant… Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cette situation ridicule. Ça n'aurait pas dû ce passé comme ça.

C'était trop…

Planifié.

Géant vert lui tournait toujours le dos, les bras appuyés sur la rambarde. Grommelant un « foutue tronche de petit pois », Sanji finit par s'avancer à la hauteur de l'autre homme qui le surprit en prenant soudain la parole.

« _ Comment va ta main ?

_ Guérie.

_ Je vois. »

Le cuisinier soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude de son compagnon.

« _ Écoute, Zoro, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas une brute sans manière moi, et tout ça… C'est beaucoup trop prévu à mon goût, je… ».

Des lèvres chaudes l'empêchèrent de continuer sa tirade soigneuse et inutilement préparée.

« _ Tais-toi, va, lui conseilla le vert avec un sourire. Ou je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ma promesse de ne pas te voir marcher comme un canard demain matin… ».

Il n'en fallu pas plus au cuisinier et une nouvelle nuit passa sur le Vogue Merry. L'obscurité du ciel de Grand Line, les nuages aidant, protégeant les deux compagnons…

* * *

« _ Bon voilà, en fait… Sanji est moi… On est euh… Oh puis merde. On est ensemble. »

L'effet fut celui d'une bombe qui explose tellement fort qu'elle annihile tout bruit et toute vie à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
Par miracle, il n'y eut qu'un seul évanoui, mais Usopp se reprit bien vite et il félicita quand même le nouveau couple, d'un ton peu assuré, tout de même.  
Nami se contenta d'un simple et désintéressé « Ah bon enfin ? Et bah vous en avez mis du temps à vous décider… Enfin, le principal c'est que maintenant vous pourrez au moins nous prévenir la prochaine fois que l'on devrait éviter certaines zones du bateau la nuit. ». S'en fut trop pour Usopp.  
Sanji était tout aussi atterré devant les propos de sa Nami-adoré « qu'il avait dû profondément blesser par son manque de fidélité » et se rattrapait en lui rappelant à quel point elle était « tellement plus importante que quiconque sur ce bateau ! ».

Ce qui, forcément, énerva profondément son amant.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à tenir des discours pareils après ce qu'il lui avait offert ?! Il pouvait toujours le supplier pour recommencer pour la peine ! Même si bon… ça n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que le vert voulait bien nous le faire croire.  
Chopper, quant à lui, en bon médecin, s'assura de bien les avertir sur les dangers des relations que deux hommes enfermés dans une pièce réduite pouvaient connaître. Ce qui fut à la fois très gênant pour tous les membres de l'équipage et fatal pour le canonnier…  
Tous ? Non… il y en avait toujours un à ne pas s'être manifesté.

« _ Quoiiiiii ?! Zoro comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! » S'était égosillé le capitaine au chapeau de paille, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Zoro le premier.

« _ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles Luffy ?

_ T'es vraiment nul ! Continua de pleurer le brun. J'avais fait super attention, j'étais resté super silencieux et tant que je gagnais, Sanji me faisait des petits fours pour que je ne dise rien ! Et c'est toi qu'a tout dit alors qu'on était dans la même équipe ! Pourquoi t'as fait çaaaaaaaa ?! Maintenant on a perdu et j'aurais plus de petits fours ! ».

Le bretteur jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait détourné le regard et semblait soudain trouver ses chaussures soudainement très intéressantes. Le maître coq avait surpris Luffy un soir, après que lui et le marimo se soient retrouvés seuls, et son capitaine était plus ou moins au courant de quelque chose. Depuis, le blond lui avait acheté son silence grâce à des petits en-cas sans savoir que le futur seigneur des pirates jouait sur les deux fronts.

Décidément, ce type était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser penser.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'une fois les choses mises au… Poing… Avec Luffy, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls, dans l'intimité de la cuisine.

Tout le monde pourra vous dire que les deux pirates passèrent de nouveau une agréable nuit, mais la question restait de savoir…  
Qui du Prince ou du Petit-Pois avait fini sur les couvertures.

.

.

Alors ?

.

Quelqu'un veut prendre les paris ;) ?

* * *

Et voilà vous pouvez dès à présent me laisser des reviews ou me balancer des tomates trop/pas assez/parfaitement mures.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon SanZo mais je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas capable d'en écrire un… é_è boudez pas hein !?

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et que vous ne trouvez pas ce chapitre trop décevant… :s

Je vous adore tous !  
À bientôt,

Omya-chan ^^.


End file.
